CCTV
by Aimee's stories
Summary: Ste and Brendan from the beginning a story adapted.
1. Chapter 1

My boss, Brendan Brady, a babe magnet, with women oozing off each arm whenever I'm around, he tash sitting comfortably above his top lip, his slick and stylish black suits catch their eyes, and make their heads turn, he orders Rhys the barman "champagne all round", he grins, the authority dripping off him, and you can see he loves every second of it

I'm stacking crates up, my puny unattractive body hardly strong enough to lifts the crates of beers., the mountain of whiskeys and malt left to the side, saving the hardest ones for last, it's a job though, I can't complain Brendan always pays me generously, I'm the only ones that bovver's to work, Rhys is busy claiming the girls that are not good enough for Brendan, he doesn't have a particular type though, I've noticed, it's just any one who's interested, he doesn't go around chatting girls up like a normal bloke would, I mean look at him, look at me, I have two kids and a skinny exterior , and him well, not exactly a wet fish like me, he's the prize cod, the one everyone wants to eat.

It's quite lonely this job, which is weird cuz I'm a barman, but the people that come in are the usual's, or the stereotypical hotties that go around the Chester bars, I like it in the cellar, I sit on the crates, I have thinking time, I think of my kids, and the places I will take them, I imagine them when I sit down in that cellar, on the hot sandy beaches, Leah making sand castles, while Lucas wants to swim with the fishes, I buy them ice creams, with a flake as well, because there special, I would do anything for them, Amy would come back from shopping and we would rub the sun cream on the kids otherwise they would burn in the Spanish sun, I tuck them into bed and read them a story about a princess longing for a prince, they fall asleep before I get to the end. This usually takes up most of the hours, the cellar is my room, the room I can escape from the world, where I think of my dream partners, I sometimes have unusual thoughts, thoughts that I have never had before, they come up suddenly what if I were gay? Of course I aint, I have two kids, but it's just a thought which is sometimes unlocked for no reason, usually in the cellar, makes me feel lonely sometimes, I haven't been out with anyone for a long time, I wish I could whisper sweet nothing into my partners ear , in my den, someone who I can share the experience with, someone that I can escape with, maybe someone who I could get off with, it's been ages since I had sex with anyone, wouldn't it be great if it was in ere, the sneaking around, the hiding, maybe that's what I need, not a serious relationship but fast and furious danger.

"Steven", I suddenly hear. I know who it is that Irish accent sends chills down my spine, and not in a good way. I walk boldly up to his office trying to look like a good employee, and as I walk through the door, I begin to wonder why he has called me in here, why does he want me?

"Steven…" I'm greeted with the warm rush of heat from the office, unlike the cold cellar I'm usually in. And there he is, I see his eyes first, like burning coal, so warm, yet so dark, then my eyes trace downwards to that tash neatly at home on those wide smiling... Wait he's smiling, he never smiles before I get a chance to ask why..

"Steven" he chuckles

"Yeh Brendan?"

"What is it ye doing in that cellar?"

"Moving crates, nuffin much..."

"Ye nothing much indeed Steven". He flicks the screen on and asks me to come around. I stand behind him, trying not to touch him. Brendan though he smells nice, reminds me of roses and whiskey, sharp but sweet. And then the screen comes up with me, on CCTV, sitting in that cellar.

"So, Steven lifting crates are we?"

"Urm well no but, sorry Bren".

There was no excuse, no words I could say, I was weak.

"Steven, I watch ye day in and day out sitting them crates, and I ain't got the faintest idea why, care to explain hm hm?"

"Well it's a tiring job you know and I just well like sitting there and thinking of ma kids...and stuff".

"And stuff, hmm and what stuff young Steven may that be now?"

"Don't matter, its private."

I was getting defensive over his questions; I couldn't tell him those thoughts I had when I was in there, he would laugh in my face.

"Guts Steven I'll tell you that now, now give me three reasons why I shouldn't sack yer?"

He could see me squirming uncomfortably next to him.

"What have you got ants in yer pants Steven?"

"No look Bren, I need this job", he shifted around and starred me straight in the face, where could look he was so close…, I could feel his breath dispersing on my face, the thoughts I had in the cellar, the gay thoughts, the ones that had no relation to me they were getting stronger, I wanted to touch his face, to stroke that tash and run my fingers through his hair, I didn't understand why I had these thoughts. I moved closer, he reached his hand up placing it on my neck, my pulse punched his hand, my breath grew unsteady, I took the opportunity I moved in quick thrashing my lips against his, he moved his hand away, the quick reflex action stopping me, my lips lingered on his wondering what to do, the electricity burned me, burned my mind, then the air went cold, he had moved away and I stood like a doughnut. My first kiss with a man was awesome, my mood fizzled away though, obviously Brendan didn't feel the same, and he held his hands to his head, shaking with anger.

"Get out Steven".

"Bren, I'm sorry I..."

"Just get out Steven".

I ran out of the office, by this time the club was buzzing and I had to sneak out before Rhys saw me. The cold air was a relief; it washed all the worry out of me, who cares, it felt right. I slide down the wall and sit on the pavement outside ChezChez, I hear the music from the club, a song called 'When we collide' comes on, it explains exactly how I feel, when Brendan and me collided it felt right, it was my first kiss with a man, I'm getting ahead of myself, I needed to go home, take a shower and go to bed. I walked along the road and that's when I heard the door open. I hide but he shouts my name.

"How'd you know I was here"?

"CCTV Steven..."

"What you want them Brendan?"

"Why did ye... Kiss. Me there?

"I don't know I'm confused ok." I felt upset; I could cry at any moment, he was pushing these feeling out from nowhere. He could see this though and it made him rethink something.

"You look shaken Steven, come back to mine have a drink".

He shifts uncomfortably and gestures his hand towards his house. I follow him god knows why. He confidently strides forwards, his hands swinging to his side, his fingers twiddling between each other, and then we were at the door. I pause and feel uneasy.

"Steven it's just a drink between mates, yeah? So.."

"Yeah alright I suppose."

I sit on the sofa, and Brendan sits next to me pouring the drinks, the magnetism is strong, it feels like I'm being pulled towards him, inch by inch, it frustrating why am I doing this? He places his drink down and I'm left wondering what next…

The conversation was flowing, I was quite surprised, and Brendan was so open about his family, about the kids and why he moved here. The conversation ended and again that force stepped up again, my body was fizzing, like pins and needles but all over, I felt sweaty even though the room was freezing.

"The heating is down" he said.

"Oh right".

"Steven you're shivering".

I didn't realise that it was externally so cold, because internally it was like a bonfire.

"I should get going, it's getting late."

I checked my pocket and the shock was evident on my face, my keys had gone, and I knew exactly where they were, at home. I couldn't wake Amy up at this time...

"What's up Steven".

"I left my keys at home; I don't wanna wake the kids."

"Ah well then ye have to stay the night, the sofa alright hm?"

"Wow, um right, thanks I guess."

Brenan set the sofa up, he got me a blanket, I lay there and he wished me goodnight and the internal fire died after that. The full effect of the cold hit me

"Steven" I heard

"Y..e.a..h" I tried to speak and was too cold… he came over and stroke my hair, that felt so good.

"Look Steven, I don't do this for all my mates but do you want to sleep in my bed?"

"Oh... Well um".

He sort of picked me up and huffed, he put one hand on my back and shoved me upstairs, his warm hand burning my back, leaving an imprint as he removed it. We walked into the bedroom, his slick black furniture shined against the lamp on his desk. He dark blue covers looked so inviting, and I shyly got in on the right side. Brendan got in the left side and our legs touched, the hairs on mine standing up on impact.

"Geez Steven your freezing".

"I know I'm sorry".

"Hey don't apologize". He opened his arms, gesturing that he wanted to keep me warm, I shifted over, wow he was nice and warm.

"Brendan why are you doing this?" I said with caution.

"Well Steven I don't want you coming into work with no toes now do I?"

I found that funny, I chuckled and he tucked my head under his chin, I felt his pulse against mine, both erratic, I found comfort in that. I slowly move my arm around his waist and lay there wanting it to last forever. I decided to play with him.

"I like this, I feel safe."

"Uhm". He replied

" Do you do this often, to Rhys?"

"Steven…"

I stopped not wanting to push him; I wondered if he felt something for me, because to be honest I felt something for him.

"Steven are ye alright now?"

"No not quite". I lied

He could tell I was lying he sighed, but wrapped his free arm over my arm which was guarding his waist. His hand crept up my arm, and slowed when it reached my hand, he intertwined our hands as we lay there.

"Bren…"

"Shh Steven rest".

My stomach was doing flips the burning sensation started up, and his thumb stroked the side of my hand soothing it, calming me. It felt great lying on him holding his hand, much greater than holding a woman's, softer surprisingly, more comforting. I slept there all night; I awoke in the same position, still hand in hand. I lifted up, carefully, not disturbing him, our hands still fixed together. I brushed my fingers through his hair, this man was beautiful, I moved my fingers down to his face freely exploring it, moving across his brow, moving down to the tash, too sensitive to touch so I moved down, tracing across his jawline I felt an urge to kiss him, his lips. So slowly I bent down, he must have felt me shift because as I moved in his eyes opened, I froze staring at him not knowing what to do…

He smiled, a beautiful transfixing smile, a happy one, he moved in and pressed his lips against mine , the chemistry exploded, my fingers tugged his hair, and he let go of our hands , moving his to my waist, I did the same , the wild kisses went on, fast and deep, his tongue against mine, exploring the different areas of our mouths, then they slowed, smoother relaxed, he paused and smirked at me, his other hand on my face, our eyes inches away from each other's. I started kissing him again; slow I wanted to enjoy this experience, all of it... All of him.

I stopped; he looked at me confused,

"Steven what's the matter"?

"I don't want this to end Bren I want you", I emphasized the you part.

"Hmm, Steven you don't want much do you?

I grinned, I know my grin won him over, he chuckled, he had laughed a lot this past night, and he was a different person.

"Gee Steven, I love your smile, you think you can win me over so easily?"

"I suppose I can try..."

I raised my hand and brushed his hair, he grabbed my hand so quick , and was passionately kissing me , quicker than before, my chest, my face , my neck. He stopped and laughed.

"Looks like Rhysie boy will be doing ye shift this afternoon".

I grinned in delight, and we explored each other for hours on end, it was magical.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 1 'o'clock now and Amy would be wondering where I was, It was so hard to leave this bed when it had the man I loved in it. I unpeeled the covers with Brendan unaware till I reached the bathroom door.

"And where do ye think ye going Steven?"

"Have a shower, um if that's alright?"

"Hm, come over here and ask nicely."

I knew what he wanted, I grinned and flung myself with a great leap and landed on the bed, I kissed him lightly and he responded with one too.

"Go on then Steven."

I ran the shower, and I sat down at the bottom of the cubicle, it felt as if I were in the cellar, the cold water nice on my skin. I wanted to share it with Brendan, share the cellar, it could be our place, I loved that idea. Once I got dressed I stepped out,

"Boo!" shouted Brendan.

"Bren you nearly killed me!"

He chuckled and dropped back down on the bed. He went out to the kitchen while he lay there waiting for me. I went in the fridge and took out a can of squirty cream; I placed it behind my back and returned into the room.

"Apologise…" I said.

"And what if I don't Steven?"

"Then you need to be afraid, very afraid ".I tried to say darkly.

He approached me off the bed and stood up over me.

"Oh yeah?"

I struck then, I squirted it in his face, and he just stood there with the same expression.

"Yum." He simply stated, "Though Steven I think you missed my mouth..."

"Oh damn, now what a crap aim" I said sarcastically, he didn't seem to be bothered, which was annoying. He strides towards me quickly and planted his face in mine. The cream all **over** me when he surfaces.

"Ah Steven ye seem to have cream on ye face..."

"Well observated", and I pushed him on the bed and we started wrestling, cream going everywhere all lover the sheets.

After the drama of the cream, we lay there silently on the bed.

"What am I gunna tell Cheryl happened with these sheets hmm?"

"Um that you shook the can too hard" I giggled.

"I'll miss this Steven..."

I knew what he meant, after today it would go back to normal again, I hated it, I couldn't stay away.

"It doesn't have to end Bren..."

He sighed, he didn't answer me. It was two o'clock now and Cheryl wouldn't be back till tomorrow afternoon, a whole day, that's all I wanted.

"Bren, we have until tomorrow afternoon to enjoy ourselves, please, I'm gunna miss you so bad."

I was saying all my feeling to a man I hardly knew, but I felt as If we'd been together years, many years.

"Please Bren; we could go for lunch somewhere?"

"Steven have you seen the time?"

"Late lunch then". I smirked "You know you wanna". I smiled grabbing his waist and pulling him in for a kiss.

"We can go to this nice place in Chester…" He cut in then.

"No we are not going outside let's stay in hmm?"

He wasn't ready for public outings yet; I could see his face drop, pleading for me to stay at home.

"Alright but you're cooking the lunch".

"Yeah, yea Steven."

Both of us in our boxers we walked hand in hand to the kitchen, I was so comfortable acting like this there was no way back now. Brendan looked in the fridge giving me a nice view

"Nice bum Bren". I shouted over from the sofa.

He winked at me and pulled some food out of the cupboards.

"Um beef, spaghetti, tomatoes equals?" He pointed over at me for the answer

"Spag bol! He waved his hands in the air.

"Yay well done, now come and cook it!."

"Uh uh you're cooking".

"Steven it's my house, now come cook me a meal this instant".

I dragged myself over to the stove and started cooking, Brendan stood behind me at all times, whispering in my ear which sent shivers down my spine.

"Just wait until later Steven..."

He kissed my back three times and pushed his hands through my arms and laid them around my stomach. I wanted him so bad, but I wanted a perfect day first. It was four o'clock by now and I started laying the table, we had been watching a movie for bit, while I left the food in the pan. God knows what we were watching; my eyes were on something else. After I warmed it up and shut the blinds around the room, I found some candles and lit them on the table. The warm glow lit Brendan's face up; it was so warm, so delicious. We had come so far in a day and night it was hard to believe we hadn't spoken not long ago, only the morning before. He sat down and I poured him some whiskey.

"Ye know how to keep me happy don't ye."

"Bren you don't have to call me Steven no more, call me Ste, Steven sounds like an old man.

"Fits perfectly then", he laughed.

"Oi Mr Do you want dinner or not?"

"Yes... Ste…." He struggled to say it but I'm glad he did, I kissed him on his head as a thank you.

I plated it up and carried it over; Brendan started to touch the weak spot under my arms.

"Brendan I'm gunna drop it!"

"Now we couldn't have that" he chuckled.

"Hm this is tasty right Bren."

"Not the only thing on this table that's tasty." he smirked.

Look at me sitting having dinner with my boss, not as colleagues but as lovers.

"Whatcha want after then?" I asked.

"Dessert" he said blankly.

"I don't think u've got anything in..."

I got up to check but he pulled me back.

"The only dessert I want ...Ste...Is right in front of me." He licked his lip which revealed a dark grin.

"Help me with the washing up", I said smiling I wanted to distract him, there was time for that later. He huffed and I pulled him up and pushed him over to the sink.

"Get scrubbing Brendan!"

"Can't I have a little bit of fun?" He brushed his finger over my lip.

"I wanna have a nice day with you Brendan, be a good boy?"

"Did you just call me a boy old man Steven?"  
>"Sorry did I say boy, I meant dog..." I laughed out loud, and he lifted a handful of bubbles and splat them in my face.<p>

"I'm all man Steven, never forget it."

I wiped the bubbles from my face and he pushed me to the floor.

"Dessert time I think Steven". He stated and leapt on me and brushed my hair from my face. His hands stroked my stomach and I did the same while we kissed passionately, all over, kisses from Brendan.

The letterbox went and I went to the door, while struggling to walk steady. It was a leaflet; it had dropped on the floor.

"Steven where's my sprinkles, I need sprinkles for my dessert now, you expect me to go without sprinkles hmm?, Brendan Brady wants sprinkles .." I put one hand over his mouth,

"Brendan can have all the sprinkles he wants with a cherry on top, after we go to this."

I showed him the leaflet; it was a late night fair outside of Chester, one night only.

"No, no no Steven..."

"Bren please, I've figured it out, we don't have to make stuff public, we go as friends, no one from the village will be there anyway, I really want this Bren... I…" he had put his hand over my mouth, quieting me down.

"If that's what you want, only if I can have my dessert, I'm not into this fair stuff though Ste…"

I got dressed fast; he looked upset that I was covering up and not with him on that kitchen floor instead. Once dressed, I grabbed my rucksack and popped a blanket in it."

"I've got a surprise for you later..." I said

"What surprise?" He looked puzzled, I poked my tongue out .

He came downstairs in a white t shirty and jeans, I had never seen Brendan in normal clothes before, he always had suits on, he looked so good.

"You look hot..."

I had also popped home during the day also to change my clothes and to play Amy with all these excuses about meeting up with old friends, staying the night etc. etc.

He walked up to me and kissed me on the head.

"Might be a while before I get to do that again, Lets the torture commence" he laughed.

I moved towards the door and he followed. We got in his car; he was an excellent driver, so calm. The roads were quiet, less packed that I expected them to be. It began to rain, so heavy; I hadn't seen anything like it. I was worried our trip would be ruined. He seemed to sense my dismay and held out his free hand, I felt comforted at the touch.

He turned the radio on, and then it got worse.

"Chester fair cancelled due to weather conditions..." the news man said.

He turned it off, and pulled into side roads which lead to a dead end in the forest.

"I can't believe this, ruined just like that..." I cried.

"Hey Steven it don't matter, why do ye want this 'perfect day' anyway?

"Cuz I like you Bren, I wana have a good time you know…"

His thumb stroked under my eyes and he leaned in and kissed me.

"Look Steven, I don't care, I kinda like ye, it don't matter."

"Just kinda?" I asked

"Quite a bit Steven..."

"Did you like me before all of this?"

"Hm, I was watching ye on that CCTV, day in day out, you looked so vulnerable, so adorable, who could not."

I blushed a bit at the thought of him watching me.

"Look I'll start the car up, and head back yah?"

"Yeah alright..." I hugged him never wanting to let go.

There was another problem though, the car wouldn't start.

"Damn for God's sake!" He punched the steering wheel and sighed.

"Looks like were stuck here for the night... Lucky I brought a blanket in my bag…"

"And guess where your bag is hmm..."

"In the boot oops..." as soon as I said it I heard the rain beating down faster.

"It's pissing down…." He said

"Let's toss" I suggested.

"Heads" he snapped as I flipped a coin.

"Tails... I said gleefully.

"Does the luck of the Irish count for nothing these days…."

"No but the luck of Steven does…."

"Ha ha ha funny." He frowned.

"Make sure you let me back in..."

"Of course whacha take me for? " I grinned.

He legged it to the boot, I watched through the side mirror, bursting with laughter! He came back soaked…

"That blanket better not be wet!" I exclaimed teasing him.

"The blanket, you don't care about poor me hmm?"

The blanket was toasty, kept under his shirt from the rain.

"Your freezing Bren come ere..." He was shivering.

"Brendan Brady struck down by rain", he laughed.

We moved to the back seat, and lay the front seats down giving us more space.

It was a huge blanket, could fit three people in it, I was glad I picked that one.

"Take your shirt off Bren..."

"Now now Steven hold on "he grinned.

"Not like that, that's later, your clothes are wet, and body heats better."

He stripped off to his boxers, and I wrapped the blanket around him. I sat there awkwardly, he smiled.

"Feeling left out?" he opened is arms and I nested in them; he wrapped the blanket around me too.

"Take your shirt of Steven" he mimicked and I did as he asked.

Our bare chests lay on each other; Brendan began feeling a lot warmer. Our naked skin joined as it belonged there, and I rested my head under his chin.

"It was only yesterday when I brought you home trying to keep you warm, and now look at you." He pointed out.

"I'm repaying the favour."

"I'm glad", like in his bed we lay hand in hand.

"What did you have in store for me after this fair then?"

"Don't laugh; I was going to ask if you would spend the night in the cellar with me..."

"Why there..." he replied.

"It was the first place I had those feelings, those thoughts towards men, I wanted to go like full circle you know..., sounds silly."

"No it don't Steven, before you arrived, I sat in that cellar too, always getting disturbed in the office, so i went down there."

"What you do in there?"

"Same as you, think feel lonely, have those thoughts."

"Like me?" I sounded shocked.

"Ye".

"Tomorrow, do you wana go there, the clubs shut on Sundays..." I suggested.

"Why not we seemed to have done it everywhere else…"he chuckled.

"Not here yet" I stated "No space."

"Wana bet" he dictated.

And again we explored each other surrounded by the crashes of raindrops.


	3. Chapter 3

Charter 3- The cellar  (**Thanks for the awesome reviews for the previous chapters guys) Part 1**

I woke up it was light now; I hated light, Why couldn't it stay dark forever? Brendan stirred, sniffled, the carried on sleeping. I leaned up and kissed his chin. I hadn't asked him what would happen after this afternoon, I was too afraid, afraid he would say goodbye and it would become a distant memory. I stroked his face; he woke up and smiled, that smile, priceless. He stroked my hair back and forth, then he moved down to my face his fingers lingering there for a while, I touched his hand and brought it down to lay where our other hands were joined. They lay on my stomach and Brendan tilted his head and kissed the top of mine. I didn't really he could be this affectionate, so loving towards me, a man he hardly knew. I wanted him for a couple more days at least, we could travel, I would take him to a secluded beach and we'd just lay there in the sun, somewhere where no one knew us. Somewhere we could be ourselves for a little bit longer.

"Bren, I'm really gunna miss this, when we go back, I've enjoyed my time with you..."

"Yeah..." he grunted "But that's the way it's gotta be ..." His words seemed strained as if he knew the end was near, he knew we wouldn't or couldn't be together any more, I hear the sadness in his voice.

He was right though, neither him or me were ready to come out, ready to walk hand in hand down the street, I wanted that though, but I didn't have the courage yet, It was knew to me, in some ways I was afraid.

"We could maybe keep it a secret though, if you think about it neither of us wants to parade ourselves. Yet.., why don't we carry on in secret, think of it Bren we would rent the place next to the club above the shop, we could hang out there just us, think about it... Please..." I begged.

"It will be difficult Steven, someone is bound to see us, and I don't want to share my secret with anyone..."

"What's your secret then?" I enquired.

"That I may, have fallen for you a tad..." this made my stomach flip inside, it made my skin shiver, it made me feel numb, it made me feel happy…

"Well I know one thing Brendan, I have fallen for you, and I know this can work out, if you just trust me please..." I was acting desperate, I had fallen for him In a matter of two days, I was quite shocked at how fast this all came to me, these feelings may have been locked up for years, and now suddenly being unlocked ready to escape and explore this new freedom. I was sat up right now, facing him, he was all tense, spilling his feeling, letting his barriers down enough to let me see inside, I kept his hands in mine, lifting to kiss each one.

"Oh, hm, you see Steven... alright we could try..."

I literally jumped up in that small space, hitting my head on the roof.

"Oooooow, fuck, ah "I groaned.

"Lay back down will ye..." his arms opened again, he kissed the sore spot on my head.

"Thanks, I'm glad you have CCTV installed I'm glad I had the courage to kiss you, I'm glad you came after me, and offered to keep me warm... I'm." I stopped choking up; I had never felt so emotional before, not even with Amy. I let a tear go, it was the hardest yet easiest reaction to how I was feeling.

"I'm glad about these things too, when you kissed me I didn't know what to think, it had been years since I had been kissed by a man, it resurfaced all these old feelings, it was so hard for me to follow you out the club that night." I appreciated him telling me his thoughts.

He smiled and reached for his t-shirt,

"I'm going to get dressed, you see if the cars working."

I kissed his forehead and in doing so he kissed the tip of my nose.

"Way hey!" I shouted the car sprang to life; it had a new found energy like me.

I didn't feel numb anymore, I had a future with Brendan Brady, and all I ever wanted to have is to love somebody as much as they loved you back.

"Ugh I look so pale, my hairs a mess. "I hated my morning look so drawn.

"Steven ye are so nice to yourself aint ya, I like your morning hair, so .fluffy." He ruffled it and grinned bearing his ice white teeth at me.

"So am I driving back Steven or are you?"

"Your gunna let me drive your car?" I asked shocked, he had a beautiful black Mercedes, so slick like him.

"Why not, were gunna be sharing a flat soon, I'll be picking your pants up from all corners of the room. "

"That's you not me, and thanks for letting me drive it."

"Just don't crash it Ste."

"AW".

"What?"

"You called me Ste..."

"You like it when I call you that don't you?"

"Do you mind me calling you Bren then?"

"Nah I don't sound like such an old man." He said mimicking me again.

I slowly reversed once he climbed into the passenger seat, the road was still quiet, it was 7am on a Sunday morning , figures.

"Ye like driving my car don't ye?" He asked.

"Yeah I feel special." I chuckled.

"Ye are special" he murmured turning his head away hoping I didn't hear him."

"I'm gunna have to be a bit distant from ye Steven, at work, I'm your boss, that's it like normal."

"Yes boss" I answered smiling.

"I'll just sit in the cellar like usually, but I'll try to do some work this time."

"Ye never know, I might come down and say hello now and again".

**(Chapter 3, Part2 up soon)**


	4. Chapter 4

We got back into the village and he told me to park the car behind the pub. We got out and I flung the rucksack on my back, we walked silently up the main street into the village and right into ChezChez. He turned the lights on and the green hit me and I sat down at the bar.

"I've got a few things to sort out, gimmie a min yeah?"

"Sure". I replied.

I wasn't paying much attention I was slightly nervous for some reason also.

"Done..." he had come out and was heading over to me. And I followed him as we took small steps down towards the cellar. The warmth of the club left and that bitter sweet cold air flew around us, welcoming us back in a way. There was a wall of crates at the back; I moved some forward so we could sit behind them. We both stood there for a while the awkwardness was torture, not a nice feeling, after a few minutes he spoke.

" I'm afraid of what people will think of me Steven, I don't want to be branded a queer, I just can't deal with people knowing that I sleep with men, I don't want them to know that.." he said almost whispering at the end.

I wasn't scared of that myself, people weren't like that nowadays, who cares what people would think of us, it seemed normal to me.

"You will get that from some people Bren, not from everyone of course, some people ,there just, they don't know what there on about..."

I had this question in my head, I had wanted to ask him for a while and it seemed the most appropriate time to ask it.

"Have you ever had feelings for another man before?"

"I had feelings for someone in my past, not as strong as I have for ye mind.", he smirked a vulnerable smirk.

"What about ye Steven?"

"Ha, the name calling didn't last very long did it."

"Sorry, I prefer Steven, Steven". He smiled.

"Alright don't worry then". And I stroked his cheek .

"Answer my question then." he replied to my gesture.

"No, only you Bren..."

"Hmm, that's um, nice."

"Ye and Amy, ye fine and all?"

"Yeah, our past wasn't great, I beat her up Bren, and I'm a fool, a coward, a really bad person." I had broken down, I felt I could alone with Brendan; I put my hands to my face shadowing my tears.

"Hey don't cry, Steven look at me..." I looked up, he had warm eyes.

"Thank you for telling me, but I see ye not the same person as before..."

"Ye not the only one with a violent past...when me kid got ill, I took my frustration out on Eileen…"

"Really?" I was surprised, he was just like me.

"Yes, but were now Steven, were not like that anymore, it was the past."

"Might happen again, what if I hit you?"

"Then I'd knock ye straight back." he grinned trying to lighten the mood. "Look I won't let that happen, on a serious note."

"I'm counting on you not to then" I replied.

The concrete floor was getting uncomfortable, and I tried to shift around to get comfy.

"Sit on that blanket if you uncomfortable." he seemed to read my mind.

I took the blanket out of my bag, it smelt of him and I inhaled it, and then started to fold it.

"Come sit with me if you like" I suggested.

"Hmm, yeah." he wriggled over and joined me, I reached into the bag and took out some other items I had packed.

"Care for some strawberries and cream? I sort of took it out of your fridge."

"As long as you don't cover me with it like last time."

I picked a big juicy one up and held it out for him to eat. his mouth closed around it, touching my fingers as he did.

"Yuum" he grinned.

He seductively held one between his teeth and I leaned forward and ate it, kissing him in the process. I groaned it tastes so good.

"Strawberries turn you on Steven?"

"No Bren, you do , always you."

"Well look at me of course I do."

"Shall I shave this off? He lifted his finger and stroked the tash.

" Absolutely not, no no way", I love that tash!"

"Have it your way then" he seemed glad at my reaction.

I lay down feeling tired; I hadn't been sleeping much these past couple of days. He lay down next to me too, and we starred at each other. I had time to look at him properly; I could tell he was toned even though he had a shirt on.

"Work out do you?"

"Occasionally ,haven't had much time recently."

"Do you Steven?"

"Pfft no look at me..."

"I am, and I like..." he grinned.

"Do you like then gym then?"

"Yeah, maybe I could take you there one day, as work colleagues".

"Cool" I hated exercise.

"So when are we meeting next?" he said.

"Gym on Tuesday, fun of Friday." I suggested.

"Alright, but Steven, it's only been two days, it's gone so fast, I think it's good to take some space, as much as I like the sex, we need to get to know each other.."

"I agree, leading two lives will be good for now, I just want to make you happy."

"Thanks".

"I've wanted to try something in ere for ages Bren..."

"So have I Steven."

We moved closer and let our bodies move free and together, I felt the connection and I knew not only physically, but mentally I had met someone special, and I couldn't wait to explore this further.


	5. Chapter 5

That night was amazing, I couldn't explain it, I felt tingly, the heat radiated throughout my body at the mere thought of it. I hadn't felt emotionally connected to someone since Amy and it felt exhilarating, once I was calmer I proceeded out of my bedroom door as I was going to be later for work.

"I'm going to work Amy, see you tonight."

"Sure, don't be too late." She replied.

"Yeah, be home for dinner." I said brushing the kids foreheads with kisses.

A day like this had been repeating itself for a while now, I hadn't had much contact with him for a while, yeah I've seen him around at work, but not the way I had wanted too, it's like nothing happened between us, it was torture being away for so long, I wasn't sure if there was a way back... I was never truly satisfied without him.

I sat in mobs in my break, not something I would usually do, but I fancied a change, I had a while before I had to go back to work so why not... I ordered an apple and mango smoothie, and sat down at one of the tables that were always empty nowadays, they hadn't had much interest, and maybe a couple of people a day, I was surprised it was still standing.

I watched the village pass by, Jackie and Rhys walked past, eating the faces of each other, giggling like school girls, love sick puppies they were, not something you wanna see in the morning mind you.

I looked around and saw something I did wanna see, Mr Brady striding down the clubs stairs, and right up to my table.

"This seat free hmm?" the voice sent a shiver down my spine.

"Sure you wanna sit next to me I might bite..." I grunted.

His lip curled up, about to grin at me but he turned swiftly around and up to the counter, he came back with a apple and mango smoothie.

"Fruityyyy, yaay!" He did this weird movement with his hands trying to make me laugh, to be honest it did but I didn't show it, I would stay pissed for a bit see how he liked that.

"How come you're ere then?"

"Fancied a change Stephen."

"It's Ste."

"Ok, Stephen." I gave up after that.

"Look I'm sorry for not, how should I put it, not paying ye much attention recently."

"S'kay, meet me tonight yeah it's been ages since I've seen you..." I pleaded.

"Can't I've come here to say goodbye..."

"Whaaa?" I exclaimed.


	6. Chapter Six

_Chapter six_

"Going to Ireland, its Christmas Eve soon, kids need to see me, and I need to see the kids ye know how it works..." he replied with a sigh.

"Yeah of course, but you're coming back yeah?" I asked concerned for a moment.

"Yeah can't leave the club now can I?" he replied as if I was stupid.

"The club that's all?" I wondered aloud.

"Well there's little perks to the job Stephen." I felt his fingers brush up my leg under the table, I missed his touch, and I really did. My body shivered again and I laced our fingers together slowly, I brushed the pad of my thumb over the side of his hand tenderly.

"Well nice catching up and that, got to go kids to see." He said quickly after a moment, and my hands felt instantly cold again.

He got up swiftly and started walking off.

"Oi, Bren when you back?" I shouted after him.

"Don't worry I'll be back." he turned his head releasing a teasing smile.

When I returned to the table there was an envelope on his chair with my name on it, I grabbed it and slid my finger under the seal whilst pulling out the note, it read:

'Steven, buy something for the kids from their uncle BB: D.'

He had drawn a little smiley face at the end, I laughed at that little touch, I opened the envelope up further and took out the £200 he had left for me, I couldn't believe how generous he was, he was determined for me to be happy, that cheered me right up, I had a wonderful family, a bigger Christmas budget, it would be the best Christmas ever.


	7. Chapter Seven

_Chapter 7_

I still had that excited Christmas morning feeling in me, still felt happy but empty without him. Laid in bed with my hands behind my head I closed my eyes and remembered that first time we kissed...

Suddenly the door burst open and Leah ran and jumped right on me.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a, come seee."

"Come on then sweetie." I reluctantly pulled the covers off me and put some tracksuit bottoms and an old top on, I looked at the clock, 7am, way too early for me, but oh well it was Christmas morning after all.

Lucas was sparked out on the sofa when I arrived in the living room, who would blame him it was 7 0'clock, Brendan's money had helped me buy so much more for them this year than another year, and I was utterly grateful for that and him.

"Geez Ste, where's all this come from?" Amy arrived in a pink dressing gown, two cuppas in hand.

"Daddy's been working hard..." I said lifting Leah onto my shoulders.

"I'll say…"

There was a knock on the door, Amy padded over to the door, and came back with two parcels. One addressed to me, and one to her.

The boxes had a blue label on top, they read:

'Happy Christmas BB'.

I realised straight away who they were from, Brendan, wow was all I could think. And I shoved the note in my pocket; I didn't want Amy to get suspicious yet.

"Wow look at this handbag Ste ..." I knew she would rip it open as soon as she got it.

I looked down at mine, and carefully tore the edges, inside was these designer Hugo Boss shirts and aftershave, I didn't know what to say... inside the parcel was another long one.

I opened it, and found some whipped cream, with a little note attached,

'Have fun Steven'.

I love you Brendan Brady I thought, and I laughed away at the private joke in my head.


	8. Chapter Eight

" Woah, Ste what the hell is this all about?"

" I'll explain it later Am's not now yeah."

" We'll Im not complaining its gorggeous!"

" If you saying so." I aid grinning.

"Oi.." she said smiling back at me.

Everyone was washed dressed and fed , apart from me, this was a day for relaxing...

" Right we're off out, to play in the snow, meeting Lee aswell."

" Cool, might join you later."

I had the whole house to myself and was incredibly bored, why did he have to go away? I know realised what my life was like before we started seeing each other and frankly I didnt want to return to it. I knew I was being selfish, he wanted to see his kids for Christmas, I understood that, I just couldn't help but feel a tad lonely.

My childhood Christmas' were terrible, I would get nothing , a pound maybe to pop out while mum and her five second boyfriends could well you know.. to me Christmas was just another day on the calender.

I turned the radio and a song called 'The only hope for me is you ' came on that made me feel a whole lot better, not. I'd have to admit though it was a pretty cool song. I picked up the lyrics easy enough an started singing along, the words giving me a burning sensation in my eyes, remembering a certain someone while singing...

'If there's a place that I could be  
>Then I'd be another memory<br>Can** I **be the only hope for** you? **  
>Because<strong> you're <strong>the only hope for** me  
><strong>And if **we** can't find where **we** belong  
><strong>We'll<strong> have to make it on our own  
>Face all the pain and take it on<br>Because the only hope for** me is you **'

Brendan's POV

"If only Steven knew, if only he knew."

Ste pov

I'm so pathetic I need to grow up, go find my kids and have a good time, because they are certaintly not having a shit Christmas like mine.

I grab the package and pull out a dark blue shirt, perfect fit for me and grab some tight skinny jeans and my converses and dash out the door, I hadn't had time to dress properly on other days, it was either tracksuit bottems or work uniform, and my converses hadn't had a look in , in quite a while now.

I run like the wind, the wailing wind rushing past my ears, caressing my cheeks, leaving a burning chill on my brightly roasted cheeks.

Brendan's POV

" Its quite funny actually, I can't wait, just waiting for it..."

Ste POV

I reach them at last, there in the snow, Lee is there and he looks like a snowman buried with a thick sheet of white on top of him, with the kids jumping on him and sticking all kinds of things to him. I perch down next to Amy on the bench.

" Oh lord, Rudolph has decided to join in." she said with a sarcastic twist of _tongue._

"Yes, Rudolph has come."

" What's been up with you Ste? Your mood changes day by day, it was only a month ago you were jumping off the walls, all happy, and now your just, I dunno, not the same..."

" I had stuff change, unexpected stuff, I was really happy, but everyone has a fall now and then right?".

" Yeah but... what unexpected changes, I haven't noticed anything in particular? Omg are you ill, were you gunna die?"

She was getting hysterical it was quite funny , but her voice was rising.

" No I'm not ill, im offended ." I gave her a playful punch.

" Not funny".

" I sorta met someone." that shut her up.

" Weelllll... who's it?"

" A man, Iv'e met a man, and Iv'e fallen in love with a man." I kept emphasising the word man just for fun.

" Wha? A man since when were you? A man?" He voice was rising again, and I had to shut her up.

" Yes for God's sake!"

"Wow" was all she said, and we sat in silence watching the kids playing.

" Had no idea.."

" Well why would you" I said laughting tryingto lighten the mood.

" Who is it?"

" Can't say I'm afraid..."

" No, its fine, tell me when your ready yeah."

"Thanks, look I'm gunna head off in a min, once I've played with them."

" Right, cya later for Christmas dinner eee!"

Once me and the kids had an epic snowball fight with Lee, I started heading back towards the house.

I looked down in front of me, it was a tree, yeah a tree, but there was a blue post it note on it. It read:

'Eat me ".

I looked down, further to the bottem, and layed on the snow was a massive packet ofmy favourite sweets. strawberry and cream pencils, why were they here?

I didn't care who they were for , there was nobody around so I took them regardless. They cheered me right up.

I got home and on the front door there was another note.

' Meet me in the middle of the village at midnight' was this a joke or something, I looked around but no one was there, strange very strange. Did I have a stalker or something?

I ripped the note down and went inside to prepare the dinner, Amy should spend Christmas relaing , not cooking. I decided I would confront this person who ever they were.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter 9

Amy came back with the kids in tow, with Lee sheepishly dragging along behind.

" D'ya mind if Lee stays for dinner, we're kinda together again.."

" Sure Am's the more the merrier right?"

" Thanks Ste, got any plans tonight?"

" Might go out with a few mates.."

" With mystery boy?"

" Nah, he's away at the moment.."

" Ah shame, Ooo smells good by the way."

"Yeah, nearly done take a seat and pull some crackers."

Dinner was slow and tortured was Lee's stories about his failed acting career, and how Leanne had ruined his life etc etc...

I read the kids a story , pulled up the covers and tucked them in, they looked like angels asleep and I just starred for a while grinning. I went into my room and callapsed on the bed, I rolled over and was greeted with another blue note:

' Wear a shirt tonight suits you.' I was gobsmacked they had come into my home and invaded it, I was determined more than ever to confront them now..

With half an hour to go before the meeting, I decided to get ready, putting on a new shirt, a balck one this time, again a perfect fit, Brendan knew me well. I sprayed my new aftershave and grabbed my stuff and slipped out the door like a cat.

The village was quiet, speckles of snow started to float down,and I caught some in my hand, they melted instantly away. Today had been good overrall, I was still a bit depressed as much as I tried to get Brendan outa my head, he always came back..

" **Miss me Steven**?"

Was I dreaming or was this real? I turned around in slow motion and the snow fell heavier, but a figure across the village caught my eye, they were still quite a distance away but I could recognise him from anywhere. He was flashing his amazing grin in my direction.

" Bren...?" I just stood there gawping, he was in Ireland, since when?

" Steven your catching flies, what ye starring at?

" You why are you here?" I said grinning.

He was still stood at the other end of the village, the moon was behind him in the midnight sky.

**" ****Happy Christmas Ste..."** he shot the most amazing, the most warm smile ever at me.

" Happy Christmas Bren..." I said unsure how to reply.

" Can ye come over here, it's a little awkard shouting across the village, we'll wake the neighbours."

I was numb, but i managed to walk towards him, I stood at arms length away from him still unsure.

"Wasn't expecting you back for ages..."

" Couldn't leave ye on yer own for Christmas now could I."

He reached over and stroked down my arm, the touch made me shiver not from the cold but from the electricity.

"I'm glad you came back for me."

" Told ye I would." he said looking down.

He pulled me closer his arm around my waist, he hesitated for a moment, but he lent in , our noses touched, our breathing grew unsteady ,our lips met at last, first soft and gentle then they moved wild and free as we reminded ourselves of what we had been missing.

We pulled away at the same time,the snow grew heavier and more thick, but we both stood there starring still.

" Enjoy the little notes I planted?"

" Of course it was you!" I said feeling like a wally.

" How'd ya know my favourite sweets."

" Well Steven ye have always been impartial towards a bit of strawberry and cream now and there."He winked.

" Good guess"

" Any thing else up your sleeve hmm?"

" Follow me and ye will see."

He hesitated again, and then put his arm around me and we walked off, it had gone so fast, did he change his mind about the whole public thing? So many questions but it didn't matter, he was back, he came back for me.. I placed my arm around his waist too, looked up at him and smiled, he returned one and we walked off on this snowy winters night.


	10. Chapter Ten

He told me about Ireland on the way, we laughed and joked like we'd never been apart. We reached the forest, I had no idea why we were there, but it was dark and gloomy, I could hardly see where I was walking , but with his arm around me i knew I'd be safe.

"The werewolves will be out soon, we'd better hurry." I playfully punched his arm and gazed up at him , I was well and truly transfixed.

"Well here we are." he gestured towards the abandoned wooden shack.

" Why are we here, is it the werewolves lair, have you brought me here to have me killed?"

" Couldn't live without ye Steven.." he said looking the other way. I was touched my heart melted like a thousand times at those words, he was so adorable!

" Come in then" he pushed me in, I had to find my feet, my legs were like jelly.

Inside there was a small camp bed at the back, to my left was a table with mini tea lights dotted around the place, bowls of food lay on the table, and the table was dressed in a dark blue silk table cloth. To my right there were about 20+ different sized pillows, all different shapes and colours, and on the rickety windows were newly placed black out blinds.

" Had a sneaky word with the council, payed a bit and dadah! All mine, new lockes everything." he sounded quite proud of himself.

" Like what you've done with the place" I said taking the mickey .

"Yeah well Cheryl's place gets a little crowded , ye know" he said closing the door and going over to sit on the pillows.

I followed and sat next to him, arms side by side.

"Iv'e got something for ye.." he opened my palms and placed a key attached to a chain.

" For this place?"

"Yeh, ye can come here if you wanna ye know get away from things."

" Wow, thanks..."

"I missed ye, ye know... hesaid bowing his head.

Feeling brave I lifted his chin up with my finger and starred in to his eyes.

"I missed you more.."

" Doubt that.."

" Hold me please.."

He looked at me then opened his arms slowly.

I rested my head on his chestbreathing him in, he placed his hand on my chest and wesat there content.

" I don't want to hide.. from.. anyone.. anymore." he whispered.

I saw teardrops on his shirt, one dropped on my nose.

" Hey it's ok, don't worry you don't have to."

He looked so vunerable and sad.

" Come ere."I said opening my arms for him. This time he rested his head on my chest.

"Iv'e had this pain in my chest everytime I'm apart from ye, I feel like i'm losing it."

" I haven't exactly coped either, everyday without you killed me."

He chuckled " Yeah?" he put his arm around my waist.

" I love ye."

My eyes widened at his confession, and I lifted his head up and went for it, I didn't care, he loved me! he loved me ! he loved me!

Our lips crashed hurridly and free,Iplanted butterfly kisses all over his mouth , cheeks and head,, and then back to his mouth, I was ecstatic . He pickedup his limp hand and ran it through my hair, he gripped it , the satisaftion was imense, so long apart but now we were together.

Still kissing slower this time, savouring it, enjoying it. We leaned back so his body was layed on the pillows and I was hovering above,he didn't care what was happening to him and I loved it. We stopped for air and I collapsed next to him laughing.

" What?" he askedintrigued.

" Who'da thought it, me and you ey?"

" That's what Iv'e been asking myself for ages."

" I love you too."I said smiling as huge as I could.

He looked at me and blushed, he tried to hideit as much he could but he did, he turned hishead and kissed my cheek, and I held on to him my arms across his stomach, are noses together and we just held, held never wanting to let go.

"When'd ya get back?"

" About 1'oclock yesterday morning."

" What and you didn't pop in for a cuppa, how rud-" he stopped me thrashing his lips against mine, and biting my bottem lip as we stopped.

" Had to drop those little things off for ye and get this place ready..."

" O my God, I totally forgot to thank you for those gifts."

" Ah don't worry ye deserve it."

" Thanks Bren.."

I shuffled up, and over to the table of mixed food.

" Sausages on sticks?" I looked over questionly.

" Didn't have to cook it or nothing, bargin!"

"Eugh so lazy..." I said trying to contain a laugh.

" Is that so Steven?"

" Yeah."

" Well run fatboy run this werewolfs coming after ye!

Helurched forward but I moved to quickly for him, I sprinted to the door in fits of laughter.

I ran into the forest shouting " Catch me if you can" and the echo bounded after me

" Oh I will Steven."

What an interesting kiss chase this would be...


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Hey everyone, Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I have been getting, I hope you like the story so far, been building up some more ideas in my head, as well as doing revision for exams which end on Thursday! And then I promise I will release more chapters regulary :)**

The Chase.

My chest was stinging, the icy air hit my lungs and froze my windpipe, I tried to release my speech but the words came out all husky, I was running , as fast as I could, it was the most running I had done in ages, as you could tell I wasn't exactly a fitness buff, God I hadn't personal trainers, do this , do that, my mind was wondering off again, it had nothing better to do.

Brendan was nowhere in sight, I had no chance against him anyway...

I slowly grew to a slower pace, just walking for now ,gave me time to draw in my surroundings a bit more. Trees upon endless trees, on top of the buried forest floor which carried leaf upon indistinguishable leaves.

Brendan's revalation was unepected, he must of been thinking a lot while he had been away, he had been so distant with me before, never recognised me at work for a while, grunted and gave a weak smile if I was lucky at times, but now it waslike he had become a changed man, I didn't want to read much in to it, but it was really sudden that's all, If he hadn't of come back tonight, I would just be at home, watching a movie or dozing off, but no he came back and I was so grateful to him for it.

" Booo!"he actually made me leap into the air ...

" You nearly made me shit myself!"

" Ah well."

Still behind me he wrapped his arms around my waist and nibbled my ear, he planted kisses down my cheek and then let out a sigh.

" What happened to running away from me, did I wear ye out?"

" Could say that" I sprinted off but he soon caught up, spinning my waist around and kissing my neck.

" Your a bad man Brady." I smirked.

" Thought ye would of figured that out by now Steven."

" God this is weird ent it.."

" The weirdest weird of the weird Steven."

" Bit chilly hmm." he asked.

"Yeah well it's like 2am."I shuddered as the brisk wind swirled around us.

"Hm."

He pulled his sleeves up over his hands and held out his hands.

" Cuddle?" The sweet purr of that Irish accent melted me, God he didn't know what he did to me.

I took the unlikely gesture and thanked him.

" Since wen'd you wear hoodies?" He was stood in a Black hoodie and grey tracksuit bottems...

" Bit more comfy for the occasion right?"

He looked gorgeous...

" Suppose it is."

We 'cuddled' properly, I was still wondering when I would wake up..., I buried my head into his neck , and he copied still holding me.

"Wen'd you get such a natural at this stuff..?"

" Just feels.. right, besides Steven don't have to hide anymore do I.. we..."

"No one here to hide from, couldn't resist saying that.."

" Oh there is Steven , the wolves." He winked and chuckled .

" Still a bit raw myself, not so long ago I was straight!"

"And now look at ye, in the arms of a handsome man.."

" True that, look at me now ain't I lucky.."

He lifted his head up and slowly kissed my forehead.

" No St.e.. I'm the lucky one."

" You had bang to the head?"

" Nope." He stated.

" Aw, I really do love you."

" And I love ye too, don't forget that even if something pulls us apart."

" Never ever ever ever."

" How about we head back hm?"

" Yes lets sample the delightful supermarket bought food."

" Oi get here" he actually picked me up and put me over his shoulder.

" Oi Bren, putme down."

" Hmmmmmmmmm no..."

I inhaled his hair, urrrmmm so good, so sweet, I didn't really care about my position .

He actually was able to carry me back to the shack, he moved me into a cradeling position, in his arms, and asked me to retrieve his keys from his front pocket.

Remembering I still had a key around my neck, I decided to keep that detail from him, and reached down, stroking his thigh.

" Oh your a naughty boy Steven.."

" Oh look I so happen to have a key"

" Oh I see what yer up to.."

" I'm innocent.."

" Ye ye."

I unlocked the door and he carried me in.

Bridal style!


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Aw I love getting reviews, coming up soon, we get to see what changed Brendan's mind about Ste ,and what happened in Ireland..**

I arose in Brendan's arms, a crisp light shone through the blinds, a slight chill tickled my chest, I hadn't been awake long and I had no recollection of the night before.

I turned my head to the left and looked up, he was dozing lightly and I then remembered the night before, where he came back for me. I threw on Brendan's hoodie and tracksuit bottems which were discarded on the floor, and headed out for a walk into the woods. I thought he wouldn't mind me nicking his clothes since he was still out of it.

I opened the door , it creaked a little and Brendan stirred, but he just rolled over and continued sleeping. The air hit me like a tonne of bricks, geez it was freezing! The smell of his hoodie on me was beautiful I wish I smelt like that, I put the sleeves over my hands and continued walking.

I saw some branches and decided to perch on them for a while.

My mind was over loading, I couldn't relax properly , would me and Brendan last, what would people say etc etc, I felt so stupid thinking these things, because I knew the answers, It would be perfectly fine.. I hoped.

Gazing up I saw him in the distance, deja vu or what?

He was sporting a dark blue hoodie and black bottems, he had his hands in his pockets, grinning sheepishly as he approached. He sat down slowly next to me.

" Hey.." he said breathlessly.

" Hi"

" Taken a liking to my clothes hm?"

" Soz, was bit cold to go out in a shirt."

" S'kay, thought ye did a runner."

" Never." I grinned.

" What ye doing out here then?"

" Clearing my head a bit, you?"

" Snap."

" Cool."

"Cool."

He tipped his side over and leaned into my shoulder.

" We are , good right?"

" Of course." I replied.

" Good good."

He chuckled and the stood up in his awkard way.

" Right well I'm gunna get me some cooornflakes" he dragged out his sentance like he usually does the weirdo, my weirdo.

" After you." I gestured and we walked back , are feet crunching the snow covered leaves on the gleaming forest floor.

" Bren what happened in Ireland."

He tensed up a bit,

" Ah, what a question Steven"

" Well, I mean you don't have to tell me, If you don't wanna?"

" Once upon a time..." he smirked, but I could see the hurt in his eyes as he told me.

**OOoo, anyone got any theories of to what happened?**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Sorry I haven't updated in a very very long time, Iv'e had massive writers block and it's so fustrating for me because I know what happens after , but I have to explain the bits before first, I suppose this chapter is a bit of a tension breaker for me haha, anyway, thanks for the reviews, and any new reviews I may get, I get so excited when I read them :) xx**

" I did go to Ireland when I was away and I did see the kids in Ireland, but not all the time, I didn't stay overnight, because it was still a bit awkard between me and Eileen , but I did get to take them out, I stayed in my old apartment that I moved into when we spilt up, nothing big, but cozy ye know."

" Yeah." he agreed.

" Anyway, I was sat on me sofa watching the dreary thing they call afternoon tv, absolute rubbish Steven, aint seen nothing like it in me life, so yeah I was sat on the sofa, eyes nearly closing and there was a knock on the door."

" Who was it then" he interupted.

I chuckled and continue with me tale.

" I'm strolling over putting me crisp packets in the bin as I go, not sure why ye need to know that, er, and I sling the door open and I'm confronted by someone who I haven't seen in a very long time, me best mate A, or Aiden as he's known, he looked fairly the same, short black hair, bit chunky, shorter than me , but by God he's a strong one."

" So he could beat you up then? " Steven grinned.

" Ah, everytime Steven" I laugh.

" So what he want?"

"Well I was getting that."

" Sorry." he mumbles.

I ruffle his hair and continue.

***Flashback***

**" Alright Mate, long time, no see."**

**" Wow, A , um come in mate."**

**" Why thank you." and the next thing I know I'm being grabbed into a bear hug.**

**" So what's been up mate?" by this time we are in the living room.**

**" Ah, you first, what's up with ye trailing to England and leaving yer best bud behind hmm?"**

( Thanks for reading, I will update :), I think it will be easier for me now. x)


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter 14

(Opps , haven't updated in well… quite a while… I stopped because when Ste and Bren drifted apart I had no inspiration and proper writers block… but I suppose I'm back… and it's probably not worth the wait… so sorry.. But I'm continuing it now. Aiden (a) is in bold btw)

"_Sorry, I know I just vanished on ye, but I had to go, there was nothing keeping me here..." I bowed my head in shame._

"_**Well ye best mate for starters, I trying ringing ye, but no answer..." he looked sadly at me for a moment and stared out of the window into the streets below.**_

"_I threw me phone away"_

"**Of course ye did." **We looked at each other silently for a good minute before A burst out laughing.

"**Hey B, look you're back now…." **

"_Urr only for a couple of days, ye know, got to get back"_

"**Well don't worry B, plenty of time to catch up" **He started laughing again, increasingly losing breath and he bent over and started into a coughing fit. He wasn't the fittest of blokes…

"_Hey Hey, calm down, I'll get ye some water." _I quickly walk over to the sink and pour him a large glass of water. I hurry back and pass him the drink, he smiles gratefully.

"**Thank B" **He replies clearly feeling refreshed and able to speak again. **"Life's too short ye know B, without some laughs to fill ye time, what else have ye got…"**

"_That's quite deep A, ye been talking to that hippie Jaine down ye road again?" _I replied with a smirk.

" **Nah B, it's true, all me own thoughts…." **He states plonking down in a pile on the sofa.

"_So how ye been A, any lady friends occupying ye day?" I ask perching o the armrest of one of the chairs. _

" **Not yet, I doubt I'll have time now… What about ye B, any ladies, or…gents even?"**

_My mouth opens and closes processing what he said._

" **Don't worry B, I know."**

"_How? Why.?" _**I reply.**

"**Saw ye kissing Jack, when we were younger, I didn't stay to watch what came after …err no pun intended B..." he said grinning like a fool.**

_Was he really ok with it? "Shut up… Look I'm not that, well comfortable yet, if ye get me.. so just ..drop it for now A."_

" **Look B… as I said life is too short… whoever he or she is, is well lucky to have ye.."**

_I look to the floor silently, thinking about… Steven._

" **Hey B, must be someone special to get ye lost like that" **

"_Yh…he. Is." _

"_**B... I want to take you somewhere… ye will remember it ... we used to go there every weekend."**_

" _Of course I remember A…. Come on then get off ye fat arse..."_

" **ye never change.." he states with a laugh as he slowly lifts himself off the couch.**

"**C'mon then B"**

**tbc**


	15. Chapter 15

_We made our way down the hidden alleyways which led to our childhood hang out…_

"**So where were ya off too?" Steven once again interrupted. **

"**Well if ye wait…like I said I was just about to say…" I replied bopping my finger on his nose, to which he grins in a bashful way.**

_We arrive at the abandoned hall tucked away in the shrubbery , its windows dirty and cracked, with half of the door boarded up loosely , not like that would stop anyone from entering if they tried. I tugged at the wood and slowly but eventually we made enough room to slide in, with a bit of tugging from me to get A threw the door. Once in he starts coughing again, blaming it on the dust, even though I feel a bit sceptical at that excuse._

"**Wow B, it still looks the same! All the stuff is here too!" A gleefully reveals.**

"_Well if is pretty much hidden away, and look one of ye socks is still here." I say chuckling throwing them at his head, as he throws his arms around to miss them. _

"**I've missed this place, haven't been back since ye left… wasn't the same without ye B." He says mournfully as he sits down on the heavily creaking bench. **

"_Look, A I'm sorry, look about we have a little spar for…old times sake." I ask gesturing to the makeshift boxing ring in the room, which is surrounded by heavy solid punching bags._

"**Alright B, but don't go easy on me, still got it I me." He says wheezing, giving away that really, he doesn't. **

"_Wouldn't dream of it." I lie._

_We strap up our hands and pick up the dusty gloves lying on one of the benches in the corner. We climb into the ring, and shuffle around. Memories swarm back, to a chubby young A, with a hot head rough teenager that I was, the times I took it too far; A was always there for me, helping me release my anger. _

"**Punch me B, go on punch me." A, commands with a wide grin.**

"_Alright, A, was just warming up ye know". I answer stalking forward and jabbing his chest. This continues for quite a while with soft little jabs. He suddenly swings at me and I turn missing him swiftly, A promptly falls over._

"_Hey A get up, ye still got some in ye right?"_** I say grinning. I get no reply, and suddenly he starts fitting, shaking on the ground.**

"_Fuck A, what the fuck?!"_

_I start panicking; I get on my knees and rest his head in my lap, waiting for the fitting to subside. Time goes by, and A starts spluttering showing that he's waking up._

"_Hey, hey A, welcome back mate!" I exclaim looking down at his tired face._

"**I'm…sorry B, I should have told you."**

"_Told me what A…?"_

_**tbc**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"**It's me head B, it's not right**." A gasps with a shudder.

"What?" I ask confused, I mean he isn't the brightest spark but…

"_Look why don't we move back to the cabin hmm? It's getting chilly out here." Steven suggests fighting back the cold wind._

"_Yeah, alright, need time to think before I continue." I express turning my body back toward the path, moving swiftly forwards._

"_Hey Bren" Stephen calls softly, slowly lacing his fingers in mine as he catches up, I give him a small grin in thanks._

"_mmm" I mutter as we quickly jog towards our destination._

_We arrive at the cabin, the door still ajar like Steven left it; he tugs me inside before closing the door with a small shove. He grabs my wrist and pulls me down on to the pillows where I lay up against his chest._

"_You don't have ta you know…carry on" _

"_mm, I wanna ye know be honest, call it a new year's resolution." I reply._

_I trust him, I love him._

"**It's terminal B, they have done everything. It's got progressively worse the little bugger." **A huffs with a comical expression.

"_Why didn't ye tell me, hmm, why am I only hearing this now?"_

"**Ye weren't around B, I couldn't get hold off ye, and anyways ye didn't need that in ye life." **A claims with a regretful sigh.

"_Bullshit!" I exclaim pounding the floor with my fist over and over._

"**Oi B, ye being pretty loud, man with a tumour here, common side effect headaches, can feel one right now shut the fuck up."**

I look at him in wonder, my pulse accelerating, A, why A?

"_How long?"_

"**When I heard ye were back, I had to come B, I had to see you one last time."**

"_How long?"_

"**Days at most, I'm surprised they let me out, well to be honest with ye they don't know I'm gone."**

"_Fuck… are ye stupid."_

"**Well…" **_I roll my eyes._

A starts groaning again in pain and I gather him tighter in my arms.

"**I'm slipping B."**

"_No hey c'mon" I plead_

"**One last bit of advice, this…boy , what's his name?"**

"_Sste- Steven"_

"**Well is he good for ye? Can't exactly check him out myself…" He tuts**

"_Shh. Yeah yeah he's good."_

"**Well then I approve, B Life's too short…evidently….and well just remember that…don't let those cunts whoever they are who disapprove of ye, grab life by the horns." He splutters.**

"_Look A, look at me, I promise." I reply desperately._

"**Good...Good B."**

_I'm crying, I can feel the sobs wrack me as I nuzzle Stephen's neck desperately, he's breathing deeply I can feel it too."_

"_Shh Bren, shh." _

**TBC**

**P.s Thanks for the reviews and follows :D**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Me and Brendan decide to head back to the village, I mean we go through a lot and we sorted a lot of issues to do with our past in that cabin. I never thought I would have so much in common with someone but yet have some many differences at the same time, it was new and exciting. Standing shoulder to shoulder with him on the way back to the car was interesting, the way our shoulders sometimes bumped and I would look over in the corner of my eye to see a small grin tug at the corner of his lips. A small thing like that is what I cherish the most, it shows that he does care about me; he's not some thug that the others say he is. I can see in myself that I have changed too, I feel lighter and happier I suppose and I know what people will think, how can a man like that make him happy, and what I would say to them is , I don't care what you think. I haven't known him long, I mean he's been my boss for a while now, but as a…lover well it hasn't been long.

"Yer thinking an awful lot there Steven… care to shed light?" He asks and I realise we have now stopped and are at the car. Soft specs of snow cover the handle as I reach to brush them off he grabs my hand gently before dropping it and wiping it off with his sleeve instead. The door opens with a click and I smile gratefully as I hop in.

He gets in around the other side and the door closes with a thud, after a brief silence he turns the key and I can feel the car starting to warm up, but still its freezing. I must have shivered as he reaches behind his seat and grabs a large purple blanket, he shakes it loose and wraps it around my shoulders half way and I take the rest as are hands brush when I pull the rest of it out of his hands.

"Ta, so…what now?" I ask hesitantly. He shifts a bit briefly beside me and starts to drive along the small dirt path that leads out on to the road.

"Well we are going home, ye are gunna see yer kids and I'm going back to Cheryl's." Right, is that it then, is that all is anything going to happen after, what's next for us? And it's like he can read me mind… "And then Steven… I am going to see a man about a dog...or a flat to be precise, and then ye and me live happily ever after yarda yarda…" Wait.

"You wanna get us a flat…like us?" I reiterate totally surprised. "Oh c'mon Steven ye think I'm just gunna leave you in that flat when I can have you all too...my... self?" He nuzzles closer with each word and soon our lips meet, he tugs my bottom lip out and soon his tongue is enveloping mine in a heated mess. We break apart after a few mins and I let out a sigh.

"Perfect."

TBC

**:D**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

We arrived back near my flat half an hour later and I was starving and itching to get inside and eat some lunch. The engine switched off and Brendan beckoned me with his fingers to give him a kiss, what will I do with this man…? He told me he would drop me a text later on in the day as he had things to sort out so I agreed and pecked him on the nose through the car window and he sped off.

I quietly sneaked through the front door, hoping that no one was around as I couldn't be bothered to explain myself yet.

"Ste, Is that you?" Damn…

"Yh Ams wait a min." I shouted toeing my shoes off on the mat by the door.

She strutted in with a sly grin on her face, "Someone didn't sleep in his bed last night, ooo" she gasped mockingly. "Now I wonder where you would have ended up?" she asked rolling up her sleeves to start the washing up.

"Ah, well I had things to do ya know." I said grimacing.

"And we all know what that was…" she said flicking suds at me with an accusing finger as I advanced closer to the bread bin, gee I was starving.

"Look, I was with Bren… we discussed a few things, well a lot and yeah…" I finished lamely whilst reaching into the fridge to get some fillings for me sandwich.

"Mmm bet you did a lot more" she laughed.

"Oi, shut up you, none of your business."

"Oooh Ste's in lurrrrve" she dramatically stated.

"Am not."

"Alright then." She dismissed with a grin, "The kids have gone to my dad's for a day or two, is that alright with you?"

"Yea, fine by me… look Ams there's something else." I said hesitantly.

"What?" she turned giving me her attention.

"I'm sorta moving out… with Bren."

"Oh, right then, bit fast aint it?"

"Um, nah it's good, I hope anyway, I need to do this."

"Alright then, but I'll miss ya." She grabbed me in for a hug and started off towards the bathroom.

*beep*

From Brendan

'_Come around in an hour, I'll be waiting.'_

From Steven

'Can't wait. x '

**TBC**

**(**If anyone has any ideas about how I can move forwards, what you want to see next, what you would like to happen…. Then just post it and I'll give it a look, along with any advice etc.**)**

Thanks for reading.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I could hear the rain starting up outside of the flat the continuous pit pat of drops landing on the window pane grabbed and held my attention for a short while as I just stared at the muddy ground outside getting pelted with these wet splashes. My mind wandered off as I returned the butter in the fridge, the cold air inside making me shiver slightly as I closed it with a thud. Was Amy right? Was it all too fast? I mean of course it is, and it hasn't been exactly what I expected it to be, but seeing that vulnerability in Brendan from our time away reassured me that this would work, that there is this whole other side of him untouched, and that maybe if I was lucky I would get to open up more. I know I said I loved him back in the woods, and I know I do , well who knows what love really is, no one can because we all experience it in different ways and in different forms, and I would describe in terms of my relationship that love is about caring and having consideration for that other person. Sure we ain't all lovey dovey 24/7 …. Oh damn I'm going to be late, and this damn rain…

"Ams, going out for a bit yeah" I shouted trying to tear through the closet for an umbrella and proper jacket. That rain was now thrashing against the window as if it wanted to get in.

"Ah ha, um don't know when I'll be back yeah?" I trailed off waiting outside of the bathroom door for an answer.

"Alright, just text or something later." she replied muffled.

I rushed down the hall grabbing my keys that were scattered on the side, and picked up my shoes lacing them up awkwardly and as fast as I could. I opened the door and walked down the small hall and creaked open the main door, flapping my umbrella open the rain started hitting it like bullets or something, I could feel the cuffs of my jeans getting soaked through already as I raced through the village and through many small forming puddles.

Whilst making it half way up the stairs I felt a sharp pain on my ankle, realising I had twisted it slightly from running up so fast. I hopped up the rest and knocked firmly on the door panting slightly from being out of breath.

"Hey, though ye would never arrive."

"Yeah…um… got a bit caught up ya know rain and all." I replied limping inside as he stepped to let me in.

"What ye do to ye foot Steven, are ye in pain or something?" he asked in a concerned voice kneeling down so he was eye level with me as I sat on the sofa.

"Um, was a bit eager to get here an all." I replied bashfully.

"Tut, look lie down a bit and I'll get some ice…relax."

"Oh, ok thanks Bren."

"No probs Steven it's me job now."

**TBC**

What do you want to happen next? Ste won't be leaving Bren's flat for a couple of days at least, so any ideas?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Here…" he interrupted, passing me ice wrapped in a worn tea towel.

"Ta, so what you been up too?" I asked wincing slightly, but relieved as the dull ache throbbed but started to lessen after a moment.

"Eh, nothing much." He replied flopping down on the other end sofa.

"Ah! Watch it Bren…"

"Oops soz Steven." He looked slightly guilty but brightened a second after. "Looks like ye will have to stay here for a bit, ye know till yer foot heals." said Brendan with a wide grin.

"Ehh, I don't mind this sofa's comfy anyways." I said turning my head into the side of the huge pink pillow…pink… "Ey Bren where's Cheryl?" I asked curiously.

"Gone to see nana for the week, which means I get free reign of this place and the club." he smiled devilishly.

I closed my eyes briefly relishing in the comfort of the sofa, I felt it dip slightly and could sense a presence leaning over me. With one eye opening half way I heard him mutter, "C'mon now Steven where are those beautiful eyes."

"Right here" I mutter back with a slight yawn as I stare up at him, he's leaning over me with his hands either side of my head. He pecks the middle of my forehead, trailing his nose briefly down mine and back up again, and then applying the gentle pressure of his lips on to each of my eye lips, "mmm" I sigh , and he reaches down to kiss me properly , his moustache brushes my nose and the heat of his breath radiates my face. He breaks off looking softly into my eyes.

"I, er picked us a flat earlier, all paid for and sorted , and furnished."

"What? I thought we were going to pick one together?" I ask confused. Plus I didn't expect to move in with him for at least a couple of weeks. "

"Um, It was on sale ye know, bargin" he grinned pecked my cheek.

"It was something I was planning for us to do together Bren" I shuffle upwards and hop up walking to the sink to pour a glass of water.

"What's the big deal now Steven, I just bought you a flat, aren't ye happy?"

"I would be, but I was just looking forward to it."

"Well it's done now; you should sound a little more grateful."

"Oh shut up, should I be grateful that I haven't had a choice in where I want to live, or what furniture we have, what area we live, when I'm going to move in, I feel like you're just gunna pick me up and place me wherever you want."

"No need, to be over the top about it, look I thought you and me could get rid of the furniture, pick whatever you want I don't care, and as for the area, it's only next door…"

"You don't get it though Bren" I said dropped the glass in the washing bowl. "It's not about the furniture, it not about the materials, it's about you feeling the need to not consult me on stuff, if we wanna be in a relationship we have to ask each other about stuff, agree to disagree, otherwise it's not healthy, and I really want to try healthy after my last relationships. "

"Alright, I'm sorry…look I'm not perfect at these things either, with Eileen it was just boom boom boom, it fell into place, but it wasn't right, and even though this isn't in place yet…us… it does feel so much….righter. " he said looking down.

I walked up to him tilting his chin up a tad, "That's all I want Bren…and I agree it does feel right."

"Good" he huffed, as I wrapped my arms around his middle in a tight hug while resting my head against his chest.

**TBC**

Thanks for feedback, I agree, there should be plenty more fights mixed with fluff from time to time. If anyone has any other ideas or thoughts give me a note.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

We ended up spooning on the sofa, with me in front it felt amazing just to feel another person holding you close with a tight but not overwhelming grip. His nose started to root around in my hair, and I felt him inhaling and sighing as we watched an afternoon repeat of Jeremy Kyle on the telly.

"Hey Bren?" I interrupted when a chubby blonde marched on stage and started slagging off her ex. "Do ya think we'll end up like that?" I asked grinning.

He ticked my side and I squirmed, "Well Steven even if we did I wouldn't humiliate myself on national TV now would I? Now don't be getting any tips know will ye?" He snorted.

"Ey, I admire her strength, I'd love ta be able to do that, well not in then circumstances mind you." I rolled over slightly so I was facing him.

"Mm, we'll keep the peace for now huh, I find that *kiss* much *kiss* better."

"Agreed." I say ruffling his hair and running my fingers through it pulling on the soft knots slowly. "I'm right tired now…" I trail off with a yawn, whilst turning back round so he's holding me once more.

"Slept then, yer comfy" he replies kissing my neck.

"Mkay." I sigh and close my eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

We couldn't stay in our bubble for long as there is only so long you can put off Jacqui's whining about working too hard, and I suppose who can blame her neither of us had been into work for well… a long time. Which was quite selfish but hey I had all the amazing sex so I don't really care right now. Bren was slipping into his long sleeve white shirt and I shuffled along the bed on my knees, watching my ankle mind, and dragged him closer by his half unbuttoned shirt. I kissed his collar bones and started buttoning up the buttons one by one until I had reached the top, he passed me his tie silently with a smirk and I wrapped it around his collar and did it up in a loose knot. I continued to stare at his neck until he lifted my chin up with his finger and smashed our lips together. I absolutely loved the animalistic quality that our kissing only recently took, he seemed to devour my tongue as much as he could, and I couldn't complain. We slowed down gradually and stopped slightly panting ad catching our breaths, he had a slight pink mark around his lips from the harshness of our kisses and I probably looked the same.

"I really want to stay here Steven, but God knows what they've been doing to my club while I've been away." He huffed and I could see him frowning. "And I'm gunna need ye back at work soon alright?" he said glancing at me through the reflection in the mirror.

"Yeah, I've had too much time off and that, so when?" I asked raising my eyebrow and poking my tongue out, and I could see the corner of his lips tugging upwards.

"Bosses perks Steven aint ye lucky now?" he said turning round and ruffling my bed head. "Come to my office when yer ready and we'll talk then, I'm late." He said rushing out the bedroom door and into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'll have a shower in a bit, shame I have to take it alone though…" I said smirking as I watched him pop some ear burnt toast out of the toaster.

"No Steven, don't…" he trailed off groaning slightly and hiding it as he bit into the toast getting a few crumbs on his tash.

"Come here…" I tugged at his tie tightening it slightly, "You got crumbs…"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah" I replied brushing them off softly with one finger.

"Well thanks… for that, I need to get off, cya in my office later." He said pointing his finger at me as he opened the front door, smiling back at me and shutting it with a loud bang.

"Mmm, K." I said to the empty kitchen, and grabbed the spare slice of toast out the toaster.

My foot was practically fine now, just a small twist I suspected. I couldn't wait to return to work, as much fun as it was lounging around I still had to pay bills. I deciding to grab me phone and give Mike a quick ring,

"Ste, that you?" I heard Mike as quizzically.

"Er yeah, are the kids still around?"

"Um, yeah hold on I'll go get them."

I heard rustling in the background and two jabbering voices accompanied it.

"Daddy?" I heard Leah ask.

"Hi darling you having fun at granddad's?" I asked sitting on the edge of the sofa.

"Yea we got our presents from Santa here too!"

"Oh wow, lucky girl, is Lucas alright?"

"Yup."

"Alright then, well I'll see you when you get home, give Lucas a kiss, I gotta go to work hun." I said smiling.

"Kay, bye bye."

I heard her pass the phone back,

"How was your Christmas then Ste?"

"Good, quiet you?"

"Yeah, great, listen sorry I gotta get the kids packed up…"

"Oh yeah, I got to go to work catch ya later."

"Cya Ste."

I put the phone on the side and decided to go for that shower, I had work to get to…

**TBC**

Thanks for the reviews, got an exam this month which is very important so I'm focusing on that at the moment. The TV chapter was only some fluff after their little fight as I didn't have time to write more due to revision, but continue to give feedback and ideas as to what you want to see next.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I hurried down the steps and my ankle was nothing more than a dull ache now, I rounded the corner and went through the front entrance of the club, it was suspiciously quiet as I walked up the stairs and I felt pretty content for some reason that I was back. I brushed my hand over the counter until it came to an end. I had reached his office door and at first I hesitantly knocked and after receiving no reply I knocked more forcefully. Still receiving no answer I pushed the door open, he wasn't there. I found my work jumper lying over the chair and I shuffled it on pulling it down at the ends. I moved around the desk and found a sticky note attached to the computer monitor.

'_You know where I am.' _It read.

I smirked and reattached it to the screen swiftly and proceeded to close the door after me with a bang. I quickly sprinted down the stairs ad through the side door into the cellar. A cold wind hit me and I became reminiscent for a moment thinking how my life had evolved in such a small time. I looked around the room and he was absent, just then he paraded out from behind some crates with his hands in his trouser pockets. He shuffled his head around for a moment before meeting my eyes whilst beckoning me forward with his finger. I complied and soon he was backing me into the abandoned wall not stacked up with boxes.

"I've missed ye" he purred gently against my neck and I could feel him smiling against me.

"Me too, but I'm here now aren't I." I grinned and wrapped my arms around his waist and interlocking them behind his back.

"Mmm, indeed." He said nipping me gently on my neck. "So, this place ain't opening for around four hours so all you need to do is put some stock out, put a piny on and clean the bogs." He stated dramatically with his head tilted to the side.

"I think I can live with that." I replied kissing him on the mouth and quickly becoming more dominant. I grabbed the scruff of his neck as he swallowed my tongue.

There was a rustling of voices upstairs and we slowed down more considerably, there was a pattering of steps and he stepped away from me just as the door opened. It was Rhys and he greeted us whilst making his way to a box just to the side of us, I tried to grab Bren's hand but he shook it off and clicked his neck whilst licking his lips.

"So boss what you want me to do?" Rhys inquired looking bored.

"Er, just get upstairs and clean the bar so I can see my face in it." Brendan replied in a gruff voice. He then started towards the door while shouting back at us, "Steven get those toilets done too will ye." He jogged up the stairs and presumably went back into his office leaving me a bit uncomfortable and confused; maybe he wasn't as ready as he said he was yet.

_**I'm back woop.**_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Rhys walked off back up the stairs back to the bar and I decided to sit down for a moment on some discarded boxes by the back wall. I knew he would be watching me on the CCTV like he used to so I tried to look even angrier than I actually was feeling just to make him feel guilty, was it right though to be feeling this way, I mean this is new to me too but I don't try to push away someone I love, I felt conflicted on the one hand he said he didn't care anymore but I suppose I could just brush it off and talk with him later. I sighed and stood up brushing down my trousers and straightening my jumper whilst climbing up the stairs up until the top floor. I stalked over to the bar and grabbed the key to the cleaning cupboard and made my way over to it. It stank of disinfectant and old mops and I wrinkled my nose as I picked up the dark grey bucket and toilet brush that lay on the side.

_2 hours later._

I shut the cupboard door in annoyance, sure the toilets were clean but I came away smelling like one, how fun. The club was opening soon and more staff members were coming in so I was curious as to whether I needed to stay any longer. I decided to knock of the office door and got a grunt signalling I could come in. He was sat there with his hands covering his face; his arms were leaning stiffly on the desk.

"Hey…" I trailed off awkwardly. The silence grew for a moment until he shifted and leaned back into his chair.

"Hi, sit down will ye, close the door." I complied and sat comfortably on the double seat in the corner. He held out a piece of card and I leaned over to grab it, it read:

'_You are invited to the funeral of Aiden Smith…' _I didn't read on.

He came over to sit next to me leaning right on the edge of the seat. I touched his bicep and gently tugged his arm until he was leaning back I then directed him over to lean against me, his head by my neck. He left out a sigh, "I'm sorry, I told you I didn't care what people thought, and I thought I was ready, I shouldn't have shoved ye away Steven." He breathed.

"Look I'm over it now, I don't care as long as I know I can still call you mine then it doesn't matter." I trailed off. "So are you going to it, I mean the funeral." I enquired and he got up and paced up and down the room, he suddenly turned swiftly and punched the filing cabinet , his fist impacted the metal with a loud thump and I gaped quickly running up to stop him from hitting out again.

"Hey stop stop, sit." I shoved him over to the chair pushed him down into it. "What was that for?"

"I'm no-, I'm not going I had put his death to the back of my mind and then boom this comes and I can't Steven I can't go, I can't…" he said looking down as his lip quivered.

"Look they will understand if you don't, you've paid your respects to him in your own way ok just don't worry." I said kissing the top of his head and brushing my finger over his cheek.

"Alright, ah shit." He said grinning at his bruised hand whilst wincing at the same time.

"Can we go home, there's enough people here to keep on top of things and you need to ice your hand you idiot." I said chuckling.

"Yer, Yer sure." He said grabbing his jacket with his good hand and I helped him put it on. We exited the office and he wrapped his arm around my waist not looking back to see if anyone noticed, I glanced at him and gave him a small smile as we made our way out of the club and back to his home.

**TBC**

**Thanks for the reviews they made me smile.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The evening approached and we relaxed on Brendan's bed eating a takeout and watching something or other on the television, he was far more interesting to watch to be honest. My stomach tingled as I felt proud of him for facing his fears and I remember the feeling of his hands around my waist and how his grip steadily relaxed as we made our way back up to the flat. I was now laying comfortably on the soft sheets with my head against his bare shoulder whilst we watched the adverts flicker past on the television. He suddenly burped and chuckled adorably and I felt his chest bounce up and down slightly and I grinned with him whilst softly tapping him on the arm in disgust. I proceeded to open the paper that was lying on the small desk of draws and I quickly skipped to my destination. I scanned the page and huffed that I couldn't see anything worth exploring. I could feel Bren lift my chin up and wonder what that was about.

"What yer huffing about hmm?" he whispers gently against my fore head where he pressed a soft kiss.

"Oh, was just looking for places you know, for us." I trailed off gauging his reaction.

"Mmm… have you thought more about the place I found, I know ye wanted yer input but…" he replied biting his bottom lip for a moment.

"Oh, um well I suppose we could I mean it would be quicker and well yeah…." I agreed.

"Well how about I take yer around there tomorrow and we can decide then."

"Kay." I said yawning. Brendan rolled his eyes and tugged me off the bed towards the bathroom.

"Brush yer teeth before you go to sleep." He said fondly grabbing our toothbrushes and spreading the paste on them. He positioned himself behind me as we brushed our teeth in the mirror, and he started winking at me before depositing him spit in the sink, I followed suit and tugged his hips smashes our mouths together. I backed him up against the bathroom door and explored his mouth hurriedly. He trailed his hands up my body and I shivered at the contact, he cupped his hands around my neck as we continued to kiss. I broke off and stared into his eyes with a smirk. "You taste divine." I said grinning before opening the door and walking back over to the rubbish and depositing it in the kitchen bin. When I returned he was engulfed in his deep blue bed sheets and he patted the bed beckoning me over. I jumped quickly in making the bed bounce and I shuffled over so he could wrap me up in his arms. "Night" we eventually said and I swear I heard a 'Love you' before sleep took me.

The next morning came pretty quickly and we were rushing around grabbing various items of clothing, brushing our hair, showering etc. so that we could look around the flat before work.

"How come you always wear suits?" I wondered aloud whilst grabbing my toast and scraping the butter on to it.

"Keeps up appearances Steven, I am the boss." He replied winking. "I bet you would look good in a suit hm Steven, maybe I should make it compulsory?"

"Nah, don't want to be cleaning the bogs with a suit on."

"Ah, true, what a shame."

"I'm sure I could put some on you know…in private." I whispered in his ear before tugging him out of the door.

The flat was pretty warm when we entered; it still had a bit of furniture in it. I trailed my hands over the kitchen counters and walked through the living room surveying everything whilst Brendan stood against the wall with his arms crossed.

"So…" he enquired.

I just simply nodded.

"Great." He replied and he took his phone out of his pocket and proceeded to call someone.

"Done."

"Done?"

"Yup."

"Wow, we are moving in together." I said smiling.

"Yep, we are."

**TBC**

_Thanks for the reviews/follows guys._


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

I decided to go back home after forcing Brendan to go to the doctors to get his hand checked out as it was turning a nasty purple colour, he continuously made a point to tell me there was no need but I wasn't having it. So off he went in a sulk and I couldn't help but laugh at his pout as he jogged down the steps and into his awaiting car. I had business to attend to as I had to go home, it was now Saturday and I cursed myself for leaving the kids for longer than I had intended too. I shuffled my keys out of my pocket after walking up the familiar dirt path and shoved it into the lock.

I could hear noises straight away, the sounds of screeching and wailing filled my ears and I internally groaned. Ams was sat of the sofa with her head in her hands. "Hey." Muffles of 'Daddy' followed and I smiled and scooped up the wrigglers in my arms. "Oh looks kids your dads back!" Amy said in a gruff and clearly annoyed voice. I winced and put them down and telling them to play in their room, she got up and made her way over to the kettle, switching it on and sighing. I crept in after her, "Um, yeah, sorry stuffs being going on." I suggested weakly. She glared. "Oh, I'm familiar with stuff, shall I list you some stuff, um, bringing your kids to school, cleaning the house, trying to find a job, want me to continue?" she huffed. "Alright, alright I know but I got news, good news." She eyed me and collected her newly made cup of tea from the counter, encasing it in her hands and dragging me by the elbow to the sofa.

"So?" She enquired impatiently.

"It's Brendan." She glanced quizzically.

"Brendan Brady?" she replied.

"Um yeah, connect the dots will ya." I rolled my eyes.

"HIM!" she exclaimed making the tea flop over the edge of the rim.

"Yeah." I said sheepishly.

"Well well well I did not see that one coming." She proceeded to giggle and consequently burst out laughing. I grabbed the tea from her hands before more was spilt. "Oh Ste Hay my Oh my, Brendan Brady." She sighed placing her head on the pillow and looking up at me with big eyes. "So the tash does it for you then?" she asked in a serious tone and I quickly muffled her laughs with a pillow. "I'm moving in with him and yes if you must know it's pretty sexy!"

She was stunned and I slowly removed the pillow from her mouth where I she was gaping at me. "Moving in?" she replied hastily, "Like why, when, how, where? Like whaaaaat?"

I sat back and crossed my legs to make myself comfortable. I recounted all that happened, including where I was at Christmas etc. "And why, because I sort of love him, and I know that sounds all sorts of crazy on all levels like, but it's what I want to do, and It's just in the village, and there's a spare bedroom for the kids, you know for anytime you need space, and by going by your state earlier you d-" she slapped her hand over my mouth to stop me rambling. She stared into my eyes, "Look I believe you Ste, and If Brady is treating you right, because I know he's got a reputation-"it was my turn to silence her, she raised her eyebrow and I removed my hand, "reputation, but I trust you, this will hopefully be good for you, and sure I'll miss you around here but what happens happens."

"Thanks." I replied simply and I rested my head on her shoulder. "I'm going to miss you Ams." I sighed.

"I know but I'm not going anywhere, I'll always be here, in this flat with my 50 cats with children that are traveling the world and are too busy to visit their mother." She laughed rubbing my arm."

"Aw you'll be a great cat mother don't you worry." I grinned and she slapped me.

A pillow fight proceeded.

**TBC**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Blue or purple?" I heard waking me from my slumber, this followed a whole lot of shuffling and flicking and rustling,

"Wha?" I enquired barely awake with one eye screwed open. "Steven, its… 7 o'clock in the morning…." I stated baffled at how anyone could bare to be awake at this time. I groaned loudly and buried my face in the soft, soft, oh soft pillow.

"Curtains Bren, it's important pay attention, now I think the blue, but I think we should go for 507 because those are just the right shade, not too dark or light you know?" he replied using half of his body to lean into my side, peering over so his face was in the crook of my neck.

"Don't take this the wrong way Steven, but I don't give a shit right now." I grinned widely and my smile dropped as quickly as it came as I proceeded to stuff my face back into that lovely pillow.

I heard muffled curses as the catalogue was slapped down on the cabinet next to his side of the bed, hmm that's new, we had sides of the bed. I reminisced with my eyes closed about the past couple of months. Steven… I mean no one has shaken me up like he has, Brendan Brady, wow how you have changed man. I heard loud squealing in my ear, boy he was trying to annoy me as much as he could. I tried to bend the pillow over my ear, but had no such luck. Regardless he kept tugging and tugged until he roughly pulled the pillow out from under my head and I unceremoniously flopped with a thud.

"What DO YOU WANT?" I growled unable to keep the smile off my face, the boy had me hooked. His light brown hair was flopped to the side, and what delicious bed hair it was. I couldn't keep my eyes off his face, he was just so…cute… oh no, now I have resorted to using the word cute…my life what has happened to me.

"Oh I forgot." He replied biting his lip, oh no don't do that, or maybe do, yeah keep biting it. He guided my face up with his finger, he was grinning like a mad man.

"Well since you ain't going to let me get me beauty sleep Steven, you have got me quite in the mood for something else." I purred into his neck. I nipped softly and I heard a moan.

"Uh uh no Bren, we need to go shopping today those curtains ain't gunna buy themselves." He protested, pushing me back slightly.

I pouted, pouted? Since when do I pout now? "I'm begging Steven, please what's the rush?" I shouted lightly.

"Oh no rush… I just want to have everything ready." he replied tilting his head to the side.

"Steven, we could live in the flat with bin bags stuck to the windows, it doesn't matter, because all I would need is you." SAP, SAP, SAP, man UP.

"Aw that's adorable." He grinned bashfully. I groaned so loudly into his pillow and dragged him down by the elbow so we were face to face.

"What have you done to me Steven?" I asked gently.

"Nout." He replied and kissed me firmly on the lips.

_**TBC**_

_Thanks for the reviews/follows etc., means a lot._


	28. Chapter 28

_**Thanks to**___BestINeverHad for my 50th review, and everyone else who has kindly reviewed, I'm writing this story blind, who knows where it will go ha.

Chapter 28

When we finally got out of bed I felt buzzed, I had a shivery feeling that just radiated through my body and it made me very happy, maybe it was just the cold as I had entered the kitchen in my boxers once again, which was a bit dumb, but it was a welcomed feeling anyway. Bren was laid on the sofa his feet were dangling off the edge as well as his socks which were verging on landing in a pile on the floor. I walked over to inspect closer, pulling his feet up as he yelped in protest as he shoved a piece of toast in his mouth. I lay his feet over my lap and dragged his socks back so they were properly on. His feet were huge, defo bigger than mine, I had never thought to notice before and well why would I. I ran my fingers across the soles of his feet he started grunting like a pig in detest I applied more pressure slowly massaging them gently; he sighed heavenly and tilted his head back on the pillow. I spotted a drop of jam on the corner of his mouth and leant over to brush it off with my thumb, but as I got closer his mouth looked so inviting that I well, sort of devoured it, hey who could blame me! It certainly did the job anyway.

Our lips parted and he narrowed his eyes at me, "Were you trying to eat me Steven?" he asked with his eyebrow cocked up.

"Yup." I replied simply with a grin, "And Bren, let me just say you were very tasty."

"Oh was I now?" he said leaning forward to bury his face in my neck. I shifted and moved until I was laid against his side. Suddenly I felt his warm breath tickle my neck and a strong vibrating sensation attack my neck, I squirmed and protested loudly as he blew a raspberry repeatedly until I went limp from all of the laughter.

"Urgh that gross, your slobber is all over my neck now." I exclaimed wiping it off with my sleeve and resting my head back down on his chest.

"Ah don't complain, ye know ye liked it." He argued rolling over to look me in the eyes. We stared off for a while, never have I ever known someone's eyes could be so fascinating to watch.

"You heard from Cheryl recently?" I enquired.

His eyes sagged a bit, "Um yeah, she's still back home, staying with A's sister for a couple more weeks for support and stuff." He finished shrugging still looking down.

I titled his head up and pecked him lightly, "Right come on you…" I said sitting up and roughly pulling up with me, "We got to go shopping, and the furniture ain't buying itself!" I declared running to the bedroom where I had some spare clothes on the side, I quickly swept my hair up with some of Bren's gel until he swept it to the other side in protest whilst burying his nose into it, "You should use this more often Steven mm." I hit him and told him to stop stalling, but smiled to myself secretly.

"Right I asked you to look online for the stuff, did you?" I shouted whilst tugging my shoes on.

"Yeah yeah, wrote the numbers down and everything." He grumbled, perching himself down on the arm of the sofa , securing his watch on his wrist in place.

"Ooh How very organised of you Mr Brady." I said pinching his cheeks until he grabbed my arms and threw me down on the sofa.

"You being sarcastic now Steven." He asked whilst straddling me and pinning my arms down beside my face, I was distracted by his lovely face once again…

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"Maybe I should do something about that mouth of yours?" he growled into my ear. His deodorant flew up my nose and surrounded me.

"Mmm, yeah maybe you should…" I whispered.

And let's just say we didn't leave the house for another 2 hours…

**TBC**

_Shopping time ._


	29. Chapter 29

_Chapter 29_

Bren's sleek Mercedes pulled up into the practically deserted car park, the engine smoothly cut off and I rushed to take my seatbelt off tugging roughly at the strap. He reached over and patted my knee giving me a silent 'slow down' look and I grinned fondly. We vacated the car and walked up to the big hardware and furniture shop waiting patiently for the old automatic doors to stretch open and let us in. I felt the palm of his hand rest against my lower back as he shoved me in which was followed by his fingers brushing against my hip squeezing gently. I walked over to the trollies and it outright refused to push one, rolling his eyes up in disgust at the thought and mumbling sometime along the lines of 'yer never catch me pushing that thing Steven' blah blah. I demanded the list of items that he kept folded up in his coat pocket and he slid it out slapping my bum in the process, the cheeky so and so…

"Is this going to take long Steven?" he pronounced looking menacingly into this little boys eyes who was glaring back at him with even more intensity and displeasure.

"Not if you wrote down all the codes and stuff, you did right?" I answered waiting for his reaction. And I knew from the confused frown he had failed to do so.

"Ye didn't say anything about that now Steven…" he grumbled turning his head to silently bark at the kid once more who sprinted away giggling.

"That's the whole point, look around you; there are shelves and shelves of things how are we meant to find stuff…" I questioned crossing my arms and glaring, "Well I'm telling you now Mr Brady, I ain't unnecessarily coming here again so we are gunna stay here until we get ever-y-thing." I said turning on my heel and walking off with the empty trolley hearing moans and groans behind me.

We ended up at the curtain section to start with, I looked behind me and Bren had vanished I sighed and carried on to my destination. I stopped at the rack of curtains that were displayed at full length, I gripped the first one and felt the fabric between my hands and continued to flick through like they were a book. I got to the second to last one when suddenly a hand came out to grab the front of my coat and I was dragged in forcefully from behind the curtains. I landed with a thump against a warm body.

"Wha-?" I started to shout in surprised when a hand came over my mouth, I was swooped backwards and thoroughly kissed, Oh, I knew who this was. I moaned in delight making my hands move to his neck grabbing softly at the back of his head.

"You found what you were looking for?" an out of breath gruff voice questioned.

"Was in the middle of looking bu-." I was shut up once more and was dishevelled by the end of it, lucky there was a lot of space behind these thick curtains.

"Yeah, I found it…" I said gasping for breath.

_**Part 2 Shopping TBC**_

_Thanks for the reviews/follows etc. _


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

I was feeling quite giddy, shivery, jumpy, buzzy, oh what else I felt brilliant.

He was now walking in front of me, and let me just say I had a nice view, such a good view in fact it caused to bump into a small container of stuffed animals as we were walking past the children's section. The bag alerted his attention and I grinned sheepishly. He shook his head in mock disappointment as he bent down to collect the casualties which lay carelessly on the floor. He scooped one up, a purple giraffe with green polka dots and sat it upright in his hand, "Ow that hurt Mr bad man" he mocked as he put on this fake posh accent whilst moved its head around, "I should sue ye all this whiplash damage is bad for me neck" it screeched in disarray.

"Aw well I'm sorry Mr-…" I asked waiting for his name.

"Stevie." It replied.

"Mr Stevie, but I'm sure you would sympathise since I had a very nice arse in my face which was very hard not to look away from…" I explained lightly. I saw Bren's lip twitch as he continued bringing the toy with him as we started walking off again once the others were returned. He rested the giraffe on my shoulder, "Stevie forgives you Mr Steven, Stevie agrees that is one very nice arse indeed." He finished making it turns its head and give me a soft dry kiss on my cheek. I whacked Bren on the shoulder as he chuckled.

"Oi push the trolley from now on I still gotta look for stuff." I demanded grinning whilst clutching the giraffe that was now in my hand.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be back." He declared sauntering down the aisle with the trolley in tow. I rolled my eyes for the hundredth time and made my way over to the kitchen section. These display kitchens looked delightful all gleamy and new and I ran my hands across the countertops as I made my way past them. I arrived at the section where just about everything you need for a kitchen was present. I turned around to look at the display of cutlery and suddenly a note stuck with selotape caught my eye. I peeled it off and read it,

'_You don't need these to eat me'_, I actually choked quite loudly gaining a lone stare from a man who was walking past. The message was written on the stores order forms, and I could guess who it was from the cheeky little shit.

I continued my journey over to the tea towels not finding anything worth buying. I turned my head again and another note lay attached to a towel.

'_You can whip me into shape anytime ;)_ '

Now this made me laugh out loud.

I picked up the one the note was found on and ran the soft red material through my fingers. I continued on.

I arrived at the pillows; hundreds lay in big containers as long as me even. All shapes and sizes, colours and textures. I was wary and on the lookout for him, determined to catch him. I saw a male assistant walk up to me , coughing slightly in an awkward manner, I waited for him to speak but he just handed me a note in silence as the heat rose on his cheeks, he turned and walked away swiftly I frowned.

I looked down at the folded note and opened it.

'_You don't need a pillow to lie on, you have me now.' _

I gasped, talk about swooooooooooon, the cheesy devil. I aww'd loudly in my head now understanding why the assistant was so flushed. I turned back the container of pillows and lifted the purple one that lay on top.

"BOO" I shit myself.

There he was his adorable little head underneath and big cheeky grin on his face.

"What the hell are you doing in there Bren?" I shouted quietly in delight and wariness, luckily there were hardly any customers in here.

"Dunno, looked comfy, and I made yer jump." He replied climbing out elegantly with a thump.

"You're an idiot, weirdo fool full of stupidity, cheesy, weirdo." I said rambling.

"Mmm, may be so, but I'm your weirdo right?" he said with his head cocked to the side like a dog.

"Yup, mine."

I found out as we continued that he paid the assistant off for helping to plant the notes, the fool.

**TBC**

_Might do another part to this shopping thing, but thanks for the follows and reviews, appreciated. _


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Hey before we go back, can we pop to Tesco quick?" I enquired stepping into the car that sat in the virtually empty car park of the hardware store.

"Mm, for what?" Bren asked lightly thrusting the key in the slot whilst flicking the heater on because it was proper cold out today.

"I dunno, just fancy cooking something that's all." I explained wrapping my coat tighter around me, wondering briefly why Bren looked untouched by the cold in his tight fitting black shirt and dark blue jeans. "Ain't you cold?" I asked aloud.

"Nope." Was all he said as he drove out on to the main road, patting my thigh lightly as he changed gears.

The supermarket wasn't far but it was very busy and we had to drive around for a while to find a space, we eventually did, "You can stay here if you want, don't want you hanging around no queue." I suggested opening the door. I heard a muffled laugh as I exited closing the door loudly; he had already got out the other side.

"You'd leave me here alone Steven in this frozen car?" he mocked with his hand on his heart looking utterly and humorously devastated.

"Ah, I'm sure you would survive you know the heating has been on for a bit now." I said shaking my head walking around the other side to meet him. We got closer and I slid my hand in his back pocket as we embraced. "C'mon…" I said loudly breaking us apart tugging us towards the entrance. I wasn't expecting it but my arms broke out in goose bumps as I felt his hand slip gently into mine, tightening ever so slightly as we entered, hmm, food shopping with my boyfriend, check. I gave him a comforting smile as I grabbed a basket with my free hand.

Walking straight ahead into the dairy aisle, my head whirred with all the possibilities of what to cook, it wasn't that smart not thinking about it before hand. My question got answered as a little girl in a bright blue dress with black leggings appeared at our legs.

"Mr?" she asked timidly pulling at my trousers. Hmm, I wonder where she came from, I felt Bren let go of my hand as he bent down to her level.

"Hey, what's yer name?" he asked softly with his eyes gleaming with delight.

"Annabelle" she spoke with a little more conviction.

"Hey, Annie, where's yer mam?" he asks steering her out of the way of the middle of the aisle.

"I ain't gots one" she answered confused with her face scrunching up adorably, I internally sighed at how adorable she was.

"Oh, you got a Da then?" he asked patiently.

"Yeah I gots two." Bren looked up at me with wide eyes and I chuckled at his shocked face.

"Well where did you last see them?" I offered.

"Um, in the biscuit bit, we gots Oreos see" she said holding them up proudly with a big smile.

"Ok, well it's only in the next aisle shall we go see?" I said grabbing her little hand and she proceeded to skip along with us. I glanced up at Bren and he smiled bashfully.

We eventually turned the corner to see two panicked fathers shouting quietly to each other. I coughed briefly as they flew around and shouted praise at seeing their daughter again. One hand dark brown hair with prominent blue eyes, with a build much like Brendan's, the other was taller with dark blonde hair and light green eyes. They thanked us in relief and made their way off with Annabelle turning around to wave us goodbye. We both waved and Brendan shook his head in relief.

"So have ye decided what you're getting today?" He asked prodding my arm.

"Um, yeah I wanna try making those cookies all the kids are making these days you know the Oreo ones ." I said turning towards the shelf and grabbing a few packs.

"What are they anyway?" Bren asked with a confused face.

I gasped, "You ain't had Oreos? My you ain't lived." I declared hitting him on the bum with one of the packets, damn I may have broken a few, must get another packet.

"Well I can't wait for you to get in that apron of yours cooking me up some of those cookies you speak of." He said grinning.

"They are lovely." I sighed.

"And your lovely, but can ye hurry up because this place is even colder than the car!" he exclaimed pulling me around by the hips and pushing me out of the biscuit aisle.

"Ah, so you admit you were cold?" I declared cheekily.

"Yeah, yeah Steven now c'mon." He shouted kissed me quickly on the cheek, his tash tickling me making me giggle and swat him.

A few gave us a few weird looks but I didn't care, I was shopping with my boyfriend HA.

**TBC**

_This has been a sad week for many of us with the loss of Stendan from our screens; I for sure will miss them as I cried many times during the club scenes and the last hospital scenes. At least we still have Fanfiction, better than nothing ha. _

_Thanks__ for the reviews and follows again, and if you have any suggestions of different scenarios or situations you want to see them in or something you want them to do/say, then drop a review and I'll try to write some, it will be interesting to see what you come up with!_


	32. Chapter 32

"Hey Steven guess what?" I shouted cheerily over to where he was sat comfortably on the sofa flicking through some awful cheap magazine.

"What?" he shouted back absentmindedly turning the page over quickly and accidently ripping the corner.

"I thought of something fun to do." I said looking fucking pleased with myself, bared my grin full watt at him in delight.

He spun around in interest slapping down the magazine and propping his chin up on the back of the sofa, rolling his eyes to hear my answer, "Go on then , anything better than what we did last week" he said cheekily as I retaliated throwing the tea towel in his face.

"Ey, cleaning up the apartment with our bears hands was great fun Steven! I myself personally thought it was a fabulous idea, and ye won't be living in no pig sty let me tell ye. "I stated shrugging.

"I had wrinkly hands Bren." He replied pouting adorably.

"And who massaged them for ye afterwards? I should get a medal for putting up with ye." I said laughing and turning towards the kitchen sink to collect the left over glasses I had just dried.

I felt his body heat move closer towards me as he promptly wrapped his hands around my middle hooking his chin over my shoulder. It felt, lovely.

"I'll give you all the medals you want Bren, apart from most handsome because that's obviously me." He suggested with strong conviction. I chuckled in reply, "Hmm, I'll let that pass for once I suppose, now get off yer making me soft again." I admitted lightly shrugging my shoulder softly to dislodge him.

"My Bren bear, soft cuddly Bren Bren ." he said in the most revolting sickly sweet voice you could imagine laughing hysterically as he sat down at the table.

"Euggh, yer giving me cavities Steven and not in a good way." I said shaking my head.

"So what was it you wanted us to do?" He questioned resting his head in his hands whilst looking at me intently.

"Well, I was thinking…"

_**TBC**_

_Sorry, school etc, just getting back into things. Reviews or anything appreciated. _


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"Pack yer bags Steven!" I shouted throwing my hands to the side in a frantic motion.

"What are you on about?" he shot me back a confused look with wide eyes.

"I said pack those suitcases that are hiding under our bed and get in the car!" I exclaimed grinning and waiting for his reaction.

"Seriously Bren, what are you on?" he still enquired hesitantly jumping up and walking slowly towards where I was stood.

"Do I have to spell it out to ye Steven, I'm taking you somewhere…" he drawled taking my head to the side.

"Bu- but where? What about the apartment, it still needs furnishing and like the kids, Amy ain't gunna be too happy with me gallivanting off an-"I quickly silenced him with a swooping kiss that took my breath away ad certainly his as he breathed in fast through his nose. I retracted my lips and replaced them with one finger to keep him quiet.

"One" I started to speak slowly, "The apartment is bricks and mortar and I doubt it will be sprouting legs and walking anywhere soon don't ye think?" I felt a pout beneath my finger. "Two, I spoke to Amy yesterday, paid her a little visi-"

"What did you do!" he exclaimed frantically, I chuckled back in amusement.

"Let's just say her and your beautiful offspring are taking a trip to the beautiful Bournemouth where they will be lavished by staff in a lovely hotel and give ice cream on demand, sounds satisfactory right? Amy was delighted in fact, took sound persuading mind."

I could tell he was speechless so I carried on, "No get yer little cute bum into our bedroom, pick out some necessities that we should need on our … " He gulped and I softly whispered in his ear , "Trip."

Ste POV

"Where on earth are we going though?" I asked still confused but excited.

"Well… somewhere." That was helpful; definitely know what to pack now.

He proceeded to shove me into the bedroom and I stood in the corner while he bet down and hauled the two suitcases out from underneath ad plopped them on to the bed.

"You have basically all yer clothes here anyway so just chuck some because I ain't telling ye where we are heading." He grinned smugly.

I huffed, partly amused and again confused as I opened the draws and located items I would or might need.

"Right, so how log is this trip for?" I enquired to him over my shoulder.

"5 days should be sufficient, don't ye think." He said into my neck as he bit softly on my jaw, his stubble tickling my face.

"Mmhmm." I agreed, hardly concentrating.

"Right 10 minutes then we are going, so hurry up!" he declared sauntering out the room whilst singing the bare necessities in a jazzy voice.

Oh my, I can. Not. Wait.

_**TBC**_

Where do you think they will end up? What country? Hot or cold?


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The collective buzz of voices hit my ears as we entered the airport, families hurried past gripping onto their children in case one got lost on their way to the check in desks, an elderly couple tenderly embraced as one welcomed the other home from a trip away. Two brothers I would assume fist pumped and gladly slapped each other's backs as they dragged their suitcases across the gleaming floor behind them. I was never that familiar with airports, since my parents never bothered to take us anywhere other than the local beaches down the coast every two or three years, and it's safe to say the only time I had ever been in one was to collect Amy from visiting her grandparents who lived somewhere abroad. This meant I had never flown, making me outwardly and internally squirm with anxiety since I didn't know what to expect. I felt something nudge my shoulder to my right, and I turned around and tried to smile, debating whether or not it came off successful.

"C'mon, we need to go to check in four, and I think if I am correct it is just around the corner." Brendan declared pulling me along down the large lobby, and upon arriving around the corner he turned and exclaimed how awesome his judgement was, "Ye know you've got a great catch here Steven" he chuckled jumping the barrier to save time even though no one was behind us anyway.

We waited patiently behind the two families who were waiting to hand there details over, one mother was frantically pleading to the assistant about something or other, while her young son sat fussing in his bright purple buggy that was packed with all sorts of small bags. I heard Brendan muttering about time wasters, and how stupid you could be to leave an important document at home yarda yarda, I wasn't listening to be honest, I just stood there biting my nails getting worked for probably nothing.

"Hey, ye listening to me?" Brendan enquired bumping his shoulder with me, I gave him a half smile back.

"Er yeah, um I'm gunna go WhSmith get a drink or something, got a bit of a headache."

"Oh, ok yeah sure, want some money?" he said stroking my arm lightly in a hushed tone.

"Ah no don't worry have a couple of pounds on me, I'll be right back." I answered squeezing his shoulder as I retreated.

"Kay, I'll probably be still here since there so god damn slow." He growled back in an annoyed tone, I chuckled and whispered in his ear telling him to behave.

I'm sure once I had time to calm down it would be fine, and I would be worrying over nothing, obviously my stomach didn't agree with me and I diverted my path to the nearest visible toilet.

**TBC**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Brendan Brady hated queues, scrap that, Brendan Brady hated waiting. I mean he could let Steven take up the bathroom for unnecessary minutes pass, but that was because he liked Steven and what or rather who he didn't like was the people standing in this queue. Even though there were only 3 more people left in it now the mother got escorted to another corner of the airport, but still come on, he had better things to be doing with his time. Speaking of time he glanced down at his watch and huffed, they still had a decent amount of still to get the plane, but as you may have guessed, yes, Brendan Brady hates waiting.

Where was Steven? He wondered to himself and he swivelled around where he stood swaying on the heels of his shoes, probably distracted by one thing or another, like with every new thing Steven had a thirst for knowledge, even though he may not be academically bright, he still was intrigued by the world around him . He would sit in his boxer shorts on the sofa sprawled out with my feet in his lap, watching the news whilst scoffing down a bowl of cereal, animatedly agreeing or disagreeing with the ladies of loose women, or Holly and Phil on This Morning. Brendan would often lose interest in the show and turn his attention to his lover , how his face would light up in fascination, how his cheeks would crinkle when he laughed , how he through table manners out of the window when eating, or the way his throat moved when he gulped, often leading him to very naughty thoughts indeed.

A light blue jumper caught his eye amongst the crowd, and soon enough his eyes trailer up to Steven's face. Ouch, someone didn't look well. Brendan stood gazing at Steven until he drew closer, silently wondering what was up with his, Steven appeared in front of him soon enough with one arm slung across his stomach.

"Hey, what's up with ye then?" Brendan prompted casually sweeping back the front of Steven's hair that had gotten a bit long, in a good way.

"I dunno, just feel a bit sick" he pouted back with a small sad smile. His eyes were drooping softly.

Brendan shuffled closer and casually wrapped his arm Steven's delicate frame gripping the soft jumper and stroking Stevens hand that lay on his side. Brendan dropped the tip of his nose into Steven's hair and breathed in the smell of a juicy berry shampoo.

"I'm sorry I hope I feel better when we land wherever we are going" Steven mumbled.

"Hey" Brendan lifted Ste's chin up with his finger, "Don't worry, I'll look after ye" Brendan answered giving a cheeky grin in return.

"Oh, look we can check in now." The check in lady was indeed looking expectantly at both of them with a bored expression until she remembered her customer service; she brightened up as they stepped up to the desk.

"Hello, can I have your details please for flight 453 to-." Brendan hushed her loudly.

"If yer wouldn't mind, he doesn't know where were going." Brendan offered nodding towards Steven.

"Oh, right, I'll keep it hush then, only for you mind." She agreed.

Once that was all done, they made their way to security, and eventually to the plane.

TBC

Thanks for the reviews/follows/favourites, the driving prompt will be addressed soon, and I can say they are going somewhere hot. Until next time.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

A cold rush of air swept into the tunnel that connected the airport to the plane, I shivered quickly , warmth soon radiated my body trying to contain the loss of heat that wanted to escape, all I can say is I hope he is taking me somewhere hot. I smiled at the ladies who welcomed us on to the plane, Brendan purred his hellos in a flirtatious manner, some things never change I thought shaking my head in amusement. A man with black hair which receded slightly smiled and welcomed me with an over familiar sense of familiarity, I smiled back just to be polite and was tugged away swiftly by Mr. Brady himself who glared menacingly at the man, who was otherwise preoccupied greeting other passengers. Brendan stalked down the aisle tugging me along with the sleeve of my jumper, to our allocated seats. It looked spacious enough, and it looked like it was only us two in the aisle as it wasn't a fully booked flight. The seats were grey tinged with light blue streaks, I heard Brendan ask me if I wanted the window seat but I politely decline, since the whole plane thing was scary enough.

He flicked through the magazines that were neatly stuffed in the pouch of the seat in front, his moaning about over priced sandwiches soothed my thoughts, and I could do with a distraction.

"Nearly £4 for a bloody wrap, not that I like wraps but it's the principle ey Steven, the robbers." I started laughing out loud, but stopped because it came out a bit too loud.

The plane started with a vibration, and it was smooth enough when traveling down the runway to its allocated position. I decided to admit to him my worries.

"Is it a good time to tell you I haven't done this before?" I blurted biting my lip.

"Done what?" he replied tilting his head towards me.

"Um, flew." I told him meekly.

"Ah, well would have been helpful before we actually got on the plane, wouldn't you have thought?" he replied looking at me with a fond expression.

"I'm not a very helpful person." I declared shaking my head in amusement and worry.

I felt a hand grip on to my own as it lay on the arm rest in the middle.

"Now, don't you worry about it, flying is easy as pie." He offered stroking my thumb.

"Don't like pie." I said cheekily.

"Don't like much do ye?"

"Well, apart from you I suppose, a bit keener than a lot of things."

"Well, I am glad."

The plane hurtled down the runway at full speed.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I buried my head in his neck, with him whispering soothingly to me as we ascended.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

The flight was great, except when Brendan kept shoving his hands over my ears just when the pilot came over the inter com. I just really wanted to know already where we were going, most of the people were asleep or had their headphones in whilst in the air and after an overpriced baguette and coke we soon landed. We had to get off the plane on the runway near the airport and walk towards the entrance, the sun was glowing and from what I could see around me it was beautiful. I gazed up at the plane in awe at how massive it was but I soon felt a tug and was being dragged into the airport by a hesitant Brendan.

I could see all the signs now and a broad smile took over my face, I grinned up at Brendan cheekily in delight which seemed to ease him into grinning back.

"So, what do ye think?" he asked bumping his shoulder with mine.

"It's amazing, but why here?" I replied gazing up at him.

"Went her as a kid once with Cheryl, the beaches are fantastic, and there's these little fish that swim around your fee-" I didn't want to shut him up but he was rambling loudly trying to justify himself. It was cute.

"Well, I can't wait to explore, I'm so excited, me in Italy of all places!" I squealed rather excitedly catching the attention of the people in front of us.

"Good." He smiled back, shuffling forward since we were pretty near the front.

"Welcome to Naples Airport!" the check in lady greeted with a think Italian accent.

"Thank you." Brendan replied bowing his head in sincerity.

Once the details were checked, we left the airport and sat down to the left where there were some metal café tables and chairs. Brendan hopped off back into the airport to some of the small shops that served pizza, while I sat stretching my legs out into the Italian sun. Pigeons swiftly gathered around the tables and on the pathways eating up whatever they could find, while the small light brown birds flicked in and out from underneath the chairs. I took Brendan's black sunglasses out from his travel bag and placed them comfortably on my nose, I sighed in relief that I had worn loose fitting jeans that could be rolled up if needed.

"This smells divine! " Brendan marvelled in delight as his all but jumped into his seat, flicking my head and mocking the glasses that I had stolen from him, "Ah, well ye do look better in them I suppose." He admitted playfully.

The cheese simply and wonderfully melted like ice cream on my tongue, now you wouldn't get this in Chester let me tell you.

"You eating like that should be a sin." Brendan stated looking at me from the side.

I may have been enjoying this pizza too much, he must have been jealous.

"You looking like that is a sin." I mocked.

"Oh yer gunna kill me on this trip."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

After numerous coaches, buses, taxis which took around 2 hours into total we were on our way to Scala, a small town situated up a rocky hill as I was informed by Brendan in the last taxi. The roads were absolutely hazardous, I had enormous respect for the drivers who lived and worked here, the roads twisted around and around, and we were so close to the edge at one point I thought we were goners. But the views, omg I had never seen anything as beautiful, the Amalfi Coast stretched out down below, sparkling against the ever present shine of the sun, I could not wait to go to the beach.

We approach the main square in Scala, I spotted a café that stood next to a pharmacy, a gift shop with racks of souvenirs was there too. We got out into the square, Brendan tipped the driver generously, and I could tell by the small hint of relief, he was glad to be out of that taxi too. I had stripped my jumper off by now, and it lay twisted around my waist, I swigged a quick drink from the water bottle we picked up and even though it had gone warm, it was still a welcomed relief. We continued walking down the road past the pharmacy, as Brendan informed me the apartment was only around the corner, yes apartment, he rented one for the week, and here was I expecting a hotel, ahh.

We soon stood in front of some big black gates, with an intercom stuck to a pole next to it, Brendan slapped his thumb down on the button and a small man in a blue vest top and beige shorts waddled up to us with two eager white dogs wagging their tails behind him. We shook hands and he greeted us very eagerly, I saw them chuckling to each other, and I gathered the man said something along the lines of "He's good yes?" to which Brendan replied, "Oh very good" with a wink. They laughed to themselves, shook hands and handed us a key. We continued down this long hill into the apartment complex, and I could tell this was going to be hell climbing up and down every day.

There were around 4 apartments that I could see, they all had balconies, and a small porch with a little barbeque on. There was a row of delicious looking lemon trees down below, and we were informed we could pick some if we liked by the owner. I stood looking out at the views from our balcony, the sea was shining, the town from across the mountain was visible and I made a note we would have to check it out. I heard some yapping and looked down to see one of the dogs, hmm, he must let them roam free. He sat down on the orange titles of the porch looking up at me with huge black eyes. I decided to sit down with him while Brendan deposited our bags inside the apartment. I sighed looking out, whilst happily scratching the dog's ears, yes, this was indeed heaven.

"Having fun there Steven?" Brendan drawled from the doorway, he had changed into a loose fitting t-shirt and black shorts with matching sandals.

"Mhmm, its lovely here ain't it?"

"I wouldn't say this is the lovely part." Brendan replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked frowning.

"Well, ye ain't seen the bedroom yet…" he replied casually looking at his nails trying to keep the smirk off his face.

"Well maybe you could show me around?" I replied standing up crossing my arms.

"Hmm." He said titling his head. "Gladly."

_**Thanks for the reviews dearies. **_


	39. Chapter 39

So I have officially finished school today, feels a bit weird, but relieving at the same time. So I can update lots now I have nothing to do. Thanks for still reviewing on this story, not too sure how much longer this can go on yet, have a few ideas for more stories.

Chapter 39

"Hey, do you know who else is staying here?" Steven asks me as I walked back into the apartment. I had left his dozing whilst I had gone to walk back up the hill into the square where we first arrived. The café in the square sold the necessities like bread and milk so we were sorted for a while. But let me tell you, I might work out now and again, but walking up and down that hill in the blazing sun, was not at all fun, ah that rhymed, clever me.

"Urm, a small family, one or two kids with them, haven't seen anyone else so far." I answered truthfully. Steven shrugged and stood up, the thin blanket slipping delightfully from his thin hips.

"So?" Steven asked smacking his lips together whilst trying to find a change of clothes.

"So what?" I asked amused, grabbing a shirt for him to wear and shoving it in his hand.

"Any plans today?" he replied turning his nose up at my choice and throwing it back I the suitcase. He soon picked one out, even if I wrinkled my nose in distaste.

"Nope." I exclaimed swiftly turning into the kitchen area.

"What do you mean no?" he exclaimed running after me acting all offended.

"I have a date with the glorious Italian sun, and if ye want to join us for a threesome, be my guest." I replied winking delightfully at him. I continued to shove stuff into a frying pan I had encountered in one of the cupboards , Steven muttered something whilst retreating into the gleaming white bathroom to use the fucking fantastic may I say myself shower, it squirted water out like a dream.

Whilst I was stuck being forced to listen to an out of tune rendition of Steven singing Rihanna's Umbrella, I did manage to cook a decent breakfast without burning it to shreds. I felt fantastic, no worries about home, the club or anything; I winced suddenly as he belted out a particular high note. I grinned in fondness, for some reason.

He sauntered out of the bathroom, and I suddenly admired his choice of attire. A dark brown tank top with navy swim shorts, yeah the colours didn't go, but fuck me his arms looked ravish-able.

"What do you want to ravish?" he asked suddenly sounding unimpressed, oops I said that out loud.

"You." I answered simply but bashfully.

" Aww , well sorry Bren, got a date to get to with the Italian sun." He said walking out smirking.

The little shit.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

I rushed back into the apartment after realising I forgot the sun tan lotion. I walked in the door and there Brendan was, with his back to me. His wide shoulders were mouth-watering, his strength showed as he flexed his arms whilst putting away the dried glasses. He turned around swiftly as I let out a tiny moan, oops.

"Like what ye see Steven." He chuckled posing with his arms clenched.

"Mm." I couldn't say much else to be fair.

I noticed however his chest, it was pretty hairy.

"Um, Bren, ever thought about getting rid of your um, chest hair." I coughed awkwardly.

"We all can't be feather light like ye Steven." He replied brushing it lightly.

"Wait I have an idea, don't go out until I get back." I declared running out of the apartment.

I ended up at the pharmacy at the square that was just down the road, I was bloody knackered from climbing up that damn hill. I burst through the doors and scanned my way around until I located the box I was looking for. Luckily my shorts had pockets and I quickly located the spare note I needed to pay with.

Eventually after getting stuck talking to this lovely woman about the town and its origins, I made my way back through the door. Brendan was flopped out on the sofa; his feet crossed dangling over the edge. I perched on the coffee table next to him and emptied the bag on to his chest, grinning. I watched his face turn from confused to aghast quickly. He tried to get up but I jumped on him and straddled his hips.

"Please?" I pouted magically. "Let me try it, think of the kids you'll scare." I pleaded.

"Why do ye do these things to me, I'm like yer personal ragdoll, first ye want me to pluck me eyebrows, now ye want to wax my bloody chest." He looked at me annoyed in a playful way of course.

"Just one I promise." I stated holding my pinkie finger out.

He huffed, "Fine one, only one I'm warning ye." I squealed in delight, this would be soo much fun.

I took one out and peeled the outer cover off, I put it dead centre and vertical and smoothed it down as best as I could.

"I want all the sex I want from ye tonight, I hope yer realise." He threatened bracing himself.

I pulled it off as quickly as I could without answering and found myself flung on to my back, with Brendan cursing whilst running all around the apartment.

"Gunna fucking kill ye, do ye hear me!" he cursed. I was in complete stitches. I ran into the bathroom, to find the shower curtain ripped to the side and Brendan standing full nude, showering himself I freezing cold water.

He sighed in delight, but cursed due to the cold.

He turned around and glared and I could see a rectangular shape that stood out in comparison to the darker areas. It started me off again.

"Aww Brendan I'm sorry baby, please forgive me." I said stroking his wet back.

"It burns." He whined. "And my bollocks are freezing."

"Get out then." He sighed and did so dripping all over the floor.

"Hey, do ye wanna try it?" he said turning to me evilly.

"What?"

"Ye better run." It took me a second, but I sprinted off as soon as possible.

Unfortunately, he caught me. Waxing bloody hurts.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

We rounded the corner to the pool, it was a decent sized oval shape, and two of the kids were already splashing about in it. There was six sun loungers placed on the grass area next to the pool, two were took up by the supposed mother and father. Brendan flopped down on one, placing his arms behind his head, his sunglasses on, along with a vest top that he decided he would rather wear. The mother was in the chair closest to me; she titled her magazine downwards and turned her head towards me, cocking it slightly.

"Hi, I'm Amira." She introduced herself politely, extending her tanned arm towards me, "And this is my husband Thomas." She also offered.

He looked up at the mention on his name, rolled his eyes, extended his hand towards me rolling his eyes again, "Just Tom mate." He said tutting in a playful way.

"Oh, right, I'm Ste." I heard Brendan grunt in the background, whilst I hesitantly introduced him too. "And this is Brendan…" I paused, "My boyfriend." I revealed patiently.

Tom groaned and rolled up into a seating position, he turned to his wife and mock whispered, "We can't get away from them darling." She chuckled back at him.

"Excuse me?" I demanded worriedly. I saw Brendan sit up to.

"Oh, don't worry dear, Tom's brother is gay, we got no problem, it's only when Danny brings his boyfriend round, you can't pry them off each other for a conversation." They laughed fondly.

"Oh right, they yer kids." Brendan piped up awkwardly after standing up to shake their hands.

"Yeah, Jenna and Allie." Amira replied smiling. She returned to reading her magazine once everything was settled.

Brendan had moved over to sit next to Tom, bonding over some make of car or something, didn't have a clue what was being said, but I'm glad he was making friends. I decided to close my eyes and soak up the sun, topping up the lotion now and again. I felt a presence near me about an hour later, so I cracked one eye open and had two big round eyes staring down at me.

"Want to go to the beach tomorrow Steven?" he asked tapping my nose with his finger whilst looking at me curiously.

"Sure, you know how to get there?" I enquired leaning into his touch while he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Not a fucking clue."

**TBC**

Thanks for the reviews and follows guys, amazing, if you fancy some Bralker, I have a story called 'Partners in Crime', if you wanna check it out. (I still prefer Stendan 100% though) :P


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

The next day came, as bright and sunny as ever and we headed off to the centre of the square again. This apparently was where the bus to the beach stopped and we were informed by a kind young man that we had to purchase the ticket at the newsagents just around the corner. Soon enough the bus came and we were off towards Amalfi beach. The journey was terrifying, Brendan sat nearest the window so I kept sliding towards him every time we rounded a corner, and that was a lot. The roads were almost mountain edge like corners ad has mirrors on each edge to avoid unfortunate but likely accidents. Brendan seems to be enjoying the thrill of it, but I was glad to be near the bottom.

We soon stopped off at the bus station right outside the beach. It took my breath away, the sea was so sparkly and clear and you could see various boats and ships in the distance. The beach was kind of packed but I spotted a place near the corner next to the old rickety pier. To my dismay there was no sand, but stones or pebbles whatever. I could feel them bumping my feet underneath my flip flops. Brendan kept cursing since his feet were more open and little stones kept invading his shoe, but we eventually sat down on some mats we found back at the apartment. We were in touching distance to the sea so I stripped my shirt off, and since I had swim shorts on I walked a few steps towards the edge. I dipped my feet in and it was not as cold as I thought it could be, practically lukewarm, I sighed and submersed myself fully in. A hand grabbed my arm and pulled me towards them. Brendan had just resurfaced, his wet hair plastered to his face, water droplets making there way down and dripping of his chin, I gulped but still smiled.

"This is heaven." He moaned lightly spreading his legs out in the water, resting his body on the sand bed as we still were in the mostly shallow part. I felt a fluttering sensation around my feet.

"Stop touching me Bren." I said splashing him softly.

"I ain't Steven." He revealed holding his hands up.

I looked quickly down and we were surrounded by lots of little green and grey fish. I may have jumped a little bit.

"Ah, they're harmless Steven." He admitted moving his hands in between them as they scattered quickly away and back again.

"I know that." I replied defensively, he raised his eyebrow and I giggled.

"Bet you can't catch one." I said challengingly.

"What do ye bet me?" he said smirking whilst waving his hands around gently in the water.

"If I win, I get the bed to myself, you can sleep on the sofa and make me breakfast in the morning and massage me."

"Don't want much then?" he said sarcastically.

"And vice versa." I said poking my tongue out.

"And how does getting the bed mean a good thing?" Brendan asked.

"Won't be woken up by your snoring." I replied laughing trying to swim away from him, but he grabbed my ankle and pulled me to his chest.

"If that's what ye'd like to believe Steven." He answered back letting go, preparing himself to catch one of these crafty fish.

Turns out in the end I won, there was no way you could catch one, but he made a valiant effort. He grumbled on the way home, all the way up to the apartment. He pouted as we got ready for bed and I made a dramatic deal of spreading out on the bed moaning really loud so he would hear it in the other room. I heard one of the pillows being chucked down the hall towards the door and I giggled it to mine. Maybe it wasn't the greatest idea this, half of the bed was cold.

I padded down the hall into the living room. He looked asleep with one arm hanging off the sofa, his face pressed up against a red pillow; I took a picture, for reasons. I walked over and as gently as I tried slipped in behind him, slowly moving my hand across his middle, whilst tugging the thick blanket over the rest of me. He shifted and rotated so he was facing me.

"Couldn't handle it could ye Steven… I had estimated five minutes but ye held out for at least 10." He said yawing into my arm.

"Get over yourself and go to sleep." I said smiling with my eyes closed.

"Mm gladly."

**TBC**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

There were only two days of the holiday left, they had travelled a lot to neighbouring towns sourcing souvenirs and various gifts for certain people back home. Ste found some jelly sweets for the kids, lemon and orange in flavour, hopefully they would enjoy them. He also found a few stuffed bears and magnets they could enjoy and play with when they got home. Brendan seemed to be amused the whole time as the surfed the many shops that stood along the streets. They all basically sold the same thing, and the place was obviously famous for its lemons. Lemon magnets, lemon sweets, lemon key rings, lemon, lemon and more lemons. This seemed to make Brendan roll his eyes every time they looked into the front window.

They were relaxing back in the shared garden now, the sun beating down on them, coupled with the various splashes of water for Amira and Tom's two children. Ste lay next to Amira who wore a delightful light blue bikini that highlighted her tanned legs beautifully. Ste was glad he had acquired a tan too, instead of a horrible painful pink colour that would make the experience uncomfortable. Brendan stood in the pool with Jenna sat on his shoulders squealing happily trying to push her sister off her dads shoulders as they battled for victory. Brendan wore a competitive but happy smirk as they managed to tip Allie of the edge and she toppled into the water with a giant splash, mostly landing a bit over her mother's feet to which Amira tutted nosily at. Ste gazed at Brendan over one of Amira's magazines which were perched on the side table; he had now stopped battling and just floated in the corner peacefully. Soon after he felt water droplets on his head as Brendan stood over him looking like a dog that had gone for a splash in the river. He shrieked and they chased each other around the garden, Ste trying to bat Brendan away with his magazine even so Brendan never gave up.

They ran passed the lemon trees, Ste quickly turned around and ran back towards the garden swiftly leaving Brendan to curse and run even faster. The girls were shouting at Brendan something Ste couldn't hear due to the blood pounding through his body. He suddenly got swopped up in a pile, the magazine lay discarded on the grass. Brendan ran up the deck and he soon stood holding Ste over the pool. Ste pleaded with puppy eyes and cute pleas but Brendan showed no mercy and with a smirk threw Ste straight into the pool. Ste resurfaced spluttering and pushing his wet brown hair from his face , a warning glare that soon turned into giggles as Brendan jumped in as well, the girls swam up to them wanting to play, congratulating Brendan on his 'epic' throw. Best holiday ever.

**TBC**

Thanks for the comments guys; sorry it's a bit late, computer problems :D


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

They arrived back from their holiday, being greeted with the typically cold chill of the famous English weather that they had left behind. Ste sighed in relief, he was glad to be back in the comfort of his own home, well his and Brendan's home now. They had settled in quite nicely, a few hiccups with some of the boxes breaking, a few raised voices here and there, but they were content now.

"Wanna cuppa?" Ste asked politely looking down at Brendan who was resting on the sofa, his big feet lounging over the sides.

"Hmm, no you're alright, got to head to the club in a bit, sort the slackers out." Brendan replied rubbing his fingers over his eyes.

A startling knock thundered in the air surprising both Ste and Brendan. Ste rounded the corner quickly his eyebrow cocked up in wonder. Brendan poked his head up over the back of the dark brown sofa, propping his chin up on the top. Ste threw the door open and was embraced by a voluptuous woman with bright blonde curls. She wore dark blue jeans matched with a purple coat and large earrings which swung around after she let Ste go.

"You must be Steven am I right?" she exclaimed excitedly. A thump sounded behind Ste as Brendan appeared hastily at his side.

Ste looked up at him seeing Brendan with wide surprised eyes.

**TBC**

Sorry for the long wait, I got a new job and it's my 18th birthday today, so I decided to update for you. Thanks for the continued support.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

"Chez?!" Brendan exclaimed rather baffled, her pulled her in the doorway by her elbow and brought her straight up against his chest for a monstrous hug.

"Hey B, long time no see huh?" she answered tucking her head into his shoulder and sighing. All the while Ste was looking on in amusement whilst being not admittedly a tad jealous of this good looking kooky woman who clung on to Brendan like lost lovers who had been reunited, well alright it wasn't as bad as that he supposed.

Brendan released her from his grip and extended his arms to look at her, the light shining in both of their eyes. The moment was broken when a not so subtle cough floated through the air and disturbed their attention.

"Aren't ya going to introduce me?" Ste asked titling his head to the side looking strangely at them both.

"Of course, of course." Brendan replied hastily nodding his head towards the living room that was just a step away. "Steven, this is my sister Cheryl." He answered rubbing his neck whilst grinning bashfully.

"Lovely to meet ye love!" Cheryl butted in avoiding an awkward silence that was sure to occur. "Brendan's told me all about you and this place." She stood there smiling at Ste warmly whilst shooting happy looks at her brother.

"Right, well it's lovely to meet you, when did you arrive?" Ste asked politely, gesturing for them to sit down. Cheryl accepted and flopped down gratefully dropping her bags to the side.

"Yesterday, stayed in a hotel for a wee while and found my way here, I like what you've done with the place here though, beautiful." She replied gazing around their newly refurbished apartment.

"Oh right, well thanks, we both had our input, although it was mostly me." Ste said grinning over at Brendan.

"Now that I can believe, our Brendan was never really into any of that stuff." She exclaimed laughing and pulling faces at Brendan.

"So how long are you here for sis? Does nana know you're here?" Brendan replied steering the conversation on gently.

"Actually I am, I'm thinking of moving here got a viewing this week actually for a place around the corner from here. And no, I haven't spoken to nana yet." She said fiddling with her bouncy curls.

"Wow, never thought you would move here, and always thought ye belonged in Ireland you." Brendan trailed off looking fond. "If you need any help, I or Steven can give you a hand."

"Yeah, yeah of course, anything to help, I'm sure the boss can give me a couple of days off." Ste said winking at Brendan whilst Cheryl looked between the two in amusement.

"That would be great, thanks guys, now I'm parched is there a pub around here or what?" Cheryl said standing up with her hands on her hips.

Brendan chuckled, "Looks like I'll be giving work a miss today."

"Aw, Bren, don't worry about me if you need to go in." Cheryl said hastily.

Brendan slung his arms around her shoulder and steering her towards the door, tugging Ste along with her other hand too.

"Nah, my baby sister has come, they can handle being without me for a change."

Ste snorted but pursed his lips grinning at Brendan as they all walked out of the door.

**TBC**

Thanks for the reviews/messages.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

The sun burst through the clouds whilst they made their way through the village, they stopped a couple of times to greet some locals, as well as showing Cheryl the outside of the club, with a promise to show her inside later that night. Ste followed behind them, grinning now and then to stories that were retold by Cheryl, specifically the one where Brendan used to run around the beach with a bright red bucket on his head. It was night to find out about Brendan's childhood, and what he used to be like as a little boy. His family were mentioned briefly, Cheryl mentioned Brendan's father, Seamus, but that conversation got quickly steered away and Ste could see Brendan's lip curl and twitch.

They arrived at The Dog, Cheryl was amazed by the large boat that was situated in the middle of the pond, she started raving about setting up a party on it, Brendan rolled his eyes and reminded her that people lived on it and she replied stating that she would soon worm her way in and make best buddies with everyone. They walked through the doors, Cheryl marched straight up to the bar.

"And who's this handsome fella then?" she asked pursing her lips, her wide eyes shining.

"I'm the owner of this fine establishment." Darren Osborne stated proudly, his hands resting strongly on the bar top.

"And my husband." Nancy piped up from behind him, wrapped her arms around his middle, giving a not so threating glare back to Cheryl.

"Don't mind me love, just checking out the area, see I'm gunna be living here for a while." She said giving off a friendly smile holding her hands up in surrender.

"I give it two weeks." Brendan staged whispered in Ste's ear, getting a playful nudged back in return.

"Why don't you come and sit over here with me." Ste suggested pulling her away gently from the bar over to some soft seats in the corner.

"I'll have a white wine Bren!" she exclaimed quickly soon spurting into another conversation at the table with Ste.

"What do ye want Steven?" Brendan asked dragging his wallet from his pocket.

"Orange juice please." He said with a small smile, Brendan nodded and turned around.

Ste felt a hand grab his, "So, how's it going with my brother?" she said excitedly with a glint in her eye.

"Really great, you know it's my first relationship with a bloke mind, but it's fantastic." Ste replied, his eyes crinkling.

"Oh gosh I'm so happy for you two, Brendan's never looked this relaxed, not since even when he was in Ireland, always on edge about something. And you know with A dying like that, did he cope alright?" Cheryl quizzed in a concerned manner.

"I mean, he coped, still is, but it did upset him they were really close." Ste trailed off looking at Brendan's figure from behind.

"He meant a lot to him I know, A helped Brendan a lot with his anger problems, you know with trying to calm him down, and to see him now all relaxed and happy is wonderful." Cheryl replied patting his hand softly, and smiling when Brendan came back over with the drinks.

"Here you go." Brendan announced, sipping his lemonade quickly and rolling his sleeves up.

They settled into a comfortable silence, sometimes mentioning another story or two, Ste would get included all the time which made him feel comfortable and part of the family, something he never properly had.

"So you got some kiddies I hear, you got a picture?" Cheryl enquired.

"Um, yeah sure." Ste replied pulling out a joint picture of Leah and Lucas that stood formerly in his wallet.

"Aw they're so cute." Cheryl gasped preening at the sight.

"Thanks." Ste acknowledged with a big grin.

"Like they're daddy." Brendan said cheekily, making Cheryl giggle.

Ste felt a finger grab on to his hand that lay in his lap. Cheryl was on the phone to someone back home. A spark flew through Ste, he still got amazed at how nervous with butterflies he felt when Brendan gave him these intimae touches. Brendan tugged his hand from his lap, his face passive, and brought it into his, cradling it gently, grazing his thumb over Ste's fingers. Ste's breath caught and he gulped, he wrapped his right arm around Brendan's lower back, stroking just underneath his t-shirt. They may have been together for a good few months, but moments like this made them both feel like teenagers on the verge of excitement and nervousness. Cheryl returned to the table, and she didn't react to the scene in front of her, conversation carried on as normal for another hour, until they got bored and stood to return home. Ste dropped the arm from around his waist, and they left through the door. Ste and Brendan's hands brushed and electricity shook through them, Ste confidently but nervously grabbed his hand tightly and swung it between them. They both felt their bodies grow heavy with butterflies again, but masked it over, all the while Ste's heart tried not to burst from happiness.

**TBC**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"Hey, Bren?" Cheryl buzzed in excitment whilst throwing her head around the corner.

"What Chez?" Brendan replied disinterested, flicking between pages of the local newspaper.

"Why don't we go and visit nana for the weekend?" Cheryl asked combing through Brendan's hair with her purple hairbrush. Brendan quickly swatted her away and cursed her to stop messing up his good looks.

"You've been here two days and now ye want to leave again?" Brendan said tutting sarcastically.

"Oi, c'mon Bren we haven't seen her in ages. Please for me?" She pouted flashing her made up eyelashes.

"Alright, fine fine. I'm sure Steven won't mind."

_1 day later._

"Sea side sea side woohoo." Ste gushed excitedly.

"Not like ye aint been to one before." Brendan joked slipping on his black shades.

"Yeah, but this is a british one, proper sea salt breezy sea grr." Ste replied jumping on Brendan's shoulders. He then chased after Cheryl who had made her way down the beach skipping lightly callign for him to follow him.

"Pair of kids." Brendan muttered fondly.

They had left Cheryl back at the hotel that evening, they stepping outside the building and where met with a cold breeze. They both pulled their hoodies closer to their bodies to secure that extra warmth.

Their hands swung lightly in between them, not hestitantly but confidently, they were in a secure loving relationship, who cares what anyone else thinks. They strolled down the shoreline , their feet dampning with wet mushy grey sand , but it didn't matter, you couldn't hear a pin drop, Ste sighed in a relaxed manner. Soon they arrived at a small sand hill to the corner of the beach, more like a grassy sand mound. They perched happily with Ste in between Brendan's braced legs.

"Hey." Brendan disturbed the silence brushing his hand against Ste's cheek.

"Mmm what?" Ste enquired sofly leaning into the touch.

"I... want to sell up." Brendan replied in a hesitant voice.

Ste turned around still in between his legs to look at Brendan.

"What like the club...our home... why?" Ste asked confusion settling on his face.

"Picture this." Brendan started off. "Us, like we are now, but everyday, I don't want to be tied down by the club or Hollyoaks village, I feel to constricted by it, do you understand me?" He asked lightly.

"Well I've been there most me life, I suppose so." Brendan looked off pensively into the darkness and distance of the sea, the black sky spaced out before them with minimal stars starting to flicker out before their very eyes.

"Okay." A whisper sounded from Brendan's arms which has wrapped their way around Ste's middle.

"Really?" Brendan uttered with a grin.

"Really." Ste replied gazing up at him. Their lips met and Brendan drank it it, air filtered through both of their noses and gasps littered the air.

"Thank you for finding me, being there for me ye know." Brendan whispered against Ste's shoulder.

"Thank God you had those camera's installed otherwise neither of this would never have happened." Ste replied resting his head on Brendan's arm, snuggling for warmth.

"I have a feeling it might have, one way or the other." Brendan trailed off, and he was right, it would have.

Thanks guys for reading this story, unfortunately I think this would be a great place to end, with them in a happy place, their furture ahead of them. I've enjoyed creating this Stendan story, and I hope you have all enjoyed reading it. Thanks for all the reviews and follows :)


End file.
